Dangerous Temptations
by autumn145
Summary: Hermione lusts after her DADA teacher, who wants her just as badly. Harry is on the hunt for Horcruxes, and Sirius is enjoying his new job and the drama that surrounds it. Rated for language and, of course, smut. HGRL, SBRL, OCRL, and perhaps HGSB?
1. Wizard's Wrappers

**Okay, so this story popped into my head the other day, and I am such a sucker for Hermione/Remus fics. I think I like the idea of it, so I'm going to give it a chance and see how it goes. Review and let me know what you think!**

**BTW….I read a fic a few months ago and saw the term 'Wizard's Wrappers' in reference to wizard condoms. Lol I thought it was funny so I am using it…unfortunately I cannot for the life of me remember who wrote the fic or what it was called so if you know please let me know so I can give them credit for that. Thank you!**

**Okay…well, here goes. Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Autumn**

**Xoxoxoxox**

**Dangerous Temptations**

**Full Summary: **

**Hermione Granger finds that her crush on her DADA from third year never really went away, but has instead changed into maddening lust and adoration. Remus knows she is lusting after him, and his best friend, Sirius suspects he feels the same, but fatal mistakes from his past keep him from letting her in…she's just too young and innocent. …and he's just too dangerous. But now Sirius's name has been cleared by the ministry, and he and Remus have accepted the offer from Dumbledore to become teachers. Harry is not returning for his seventh year, Ron can't hold an intelligent conversation, and Hermione has to deal with two very interesting professors, one who haunts her dreams, and one who's flirtatious nature may cause conflict amongst both the boys and girls of Hogwarts. **

"Hermione!" Comes a high pitched squeal from next to her. She jumps at the sudden sound. She looks at her best friend, Ginny Weasley, who has milk dripping down her pale blue tank top. A red bra can be seen through it.

"Oh, Gin, I'm so sorry," she says, and waves her wand and Ginny's shirt is instantly dry. "Better?"

Ginny looks down and nods. "Much. Thanks." She looks into her friends eyes. "What I want to know is why you have been so spaced out lately. It's not like you."

Hermione groaned.

"Nothing, really. Just the same old things. School starts in a week and a half and it's my last year. I'm kind of depressed, too, since Harry won't be going back with us."

Ginny's eyes darkened. "I have two more years, 'Mione. How do you think I feel, knowing he won't be there?" Hermione nodded. Ginny was in love with Harry, and had been for years. They had been an item for a while, but he had broken it off after a few months.

Of course, he wouldn't be with her in fear that Voldemort would try and use her as a way to get to him. He had refused to go back to Hogwarts for his seventh year, much to all the adults disappointment. He hadn't even listened to the headmaster there, Albus Dumbledore, when he had suggested that Harry return for one more year.

Dumbledore had also offered Sirius and Lupin jobs for the year, which they had gladly accepted, though Hermione had seen the hurt look on Sirius's face when Harry had told him he wasn't going back. He had only accepted the job so he could be closer to his godson, but now that he had given Dumbledore his word, there was no other choice.

Remus, on the other hand, had been ecstatic to teach again. Hermione had learned to brew the Wolfsbane Potion for him, since at the end of last year Severus Snape had made it very clear that his loyalty had never laid with Dumbledore, but with Voldemort, and had disappeared. Everyone had worried about Remus teaching without Snape there, but Hermione had spent three weeks locked up in Sirius's family library reading about it and making it. Ever since then she had been making the potion for Remus and not once had it failed to work.

Since she and Remus had started spending so much time together to discuss her interest in lycanthropy, she had been trying to ignore that little fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach that was resurfacing from her third year when she had first met him. She had been trying to ignore the way she was happier to see him than Ron.

"Hello, Ladies," came the smooth voice of Harry's godfather, breaking the silence between Hermione and Ginny. Ginny looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Hello, Professor." She said winking at him. Remus raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"No, Ginny, _Professors_." Hermione corrected her, and smiled warmly at Remus. He and Sirius were outstandingly handsome, despite being in their early forties. Sirius had a more chiseled look to him, though. He was the kind of good-looking you find in high society, and he could look rather haughty and arrogant at times, despite his long black hair. His cheekbones were high and the way he even just looked at you was just so…he looked like a model.

Remus, on the other hand, had a wild, rough-edged look about him. His sandy hair was shaggy, and his deep eyes never could seem to stay one color. Like Sirius, he was tall and lean, but well muscled and defined. His lips were full and pink, and when he smiled, with his sharper than average canine teeth, he looked slightly wolfish, no matter how far away the full moon was. Hermione blushed as she remembered walking in on him right after he had just changed back after a full moon, completely naked, and because he had been asleep, she had let her eyes take him in longer than she should have.

"Ms. Weasley. Ms. Granger." Sirius said in such a haughty manner it could've put Snape to shame. Hermione arched a brow.

"Don't expect _me_ to call you professor." She said.

"What about me?" Remus said. "You know, when you first met me you addressed me as 'professor'." She smiled at him and shrugged.

"It will feel weird, you know? I mean, we know each other so much better now." Hermione said, and Sirius flashed her a wicked grin and she realized how that had sounded. Blushing furiously, she said, "I, uh, meant…all of us. Because of the Order, and, well, you know, we all just…all summer," she was rambling and shut up instantly.

"Ginny!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from upstairs. "Ginerva Weasley! Get up here! What are Wizard Wrappers doing in your trunk?!" she bellowed. All color drained from Ginny's face.

"Oh, bloody hell," she said. "Um, I'll be back," she said.

Sirius watched her with amusement as she slowly walked to the kitchen door.

"Ginny," he said. She turned around and looked at him. "Blame it on me. Tell her I gave them to you and Harry," he said, mentally cringing. Molly was going to have his head.

Her eye lit up. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." He said. She ran and hugged him, a look of amazement on her freckled face.

"Oh my Gods, Sirius, thank you!" she said, and they all jumped as Molly screeched again. She flushed and ran out of the kitchen.

"What made you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Padfoot, I would very much like to know that myself. Molly's going to have your arse for that, you know." Remus said, amused and impressed by his old friend. "Not to mention how Harry's going to act."

Sure enough, as if on cue, Harry barged through the door and narrowed his emerald eyes and glared at Sirius.

"You prat." He said, and jumped when Ron started yelling for him. He looked around nervously, and Remus stifled a laugh as Sirius pointed at the back door and Harry muttered a quick thanks and ran outside just before Fred, George and Ron came bursting into the kitchen, all very red in the face, indeed.

"Coffee?" Remus asked them, holding up a pot.


	2. Tension

"So I think we can be sure that Lockhart's information is not reliable," Hermione said, scanning a few pages of one of his books, recounting his adventures with werewolves. Her long honey streaked curls fell over her shoulder, and with an annoyed groan she pushed it back over her shoulder. "Bloody hair," she muttered.

"Yes, I think we can completely discredit him now," Remus agreed. "And Hermione?" he asked as she muttered something about cutting her hair.

"Hmph?" she replied, trying to tie it back.

"I like your hair. No need to fuss over it."

She looked up at him and blushed furiously. He felt his own cheeks grow warm and quickly changed the subject.

She stared at him. Had he just complimented her? Oh no, she thought. He doesn't know, does he? She watched him closely, observing the unconscious hand gestures and movements he made as he explained a possible cure the ministry was working on.

Remus felt his throat contract slightly as he watched his best friend's godson's friend move her eyes over his body. She was gently biting down on her bottom lip as she nodded and let her eyes drift over his crotch area. She was possibly one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid his eye upon. Oh, Gods, he thought. No, he thought. Too late. He placed a small couch pillow on his lap and rested his arms on it, trying to conceal his arousal.

She looked up at his face and blushed again. He had noticed her staring, and obviously had not liked it and placed a pillow over himself. His eyes held flecks of gold within the grey. Hermione swallowed. That must mean he was angry.

"So they think maybe within the next decade they could possibly stop the infection within twenty-four hours of the bite," he concluded. She shook her head slightly to clear it.

"That's wonderful. But wouldn't mandrake be dangerous? Especially with Greyback still out there, I mean. An adult could probably tolerate it, but what if a child's bitten? Would they really be daft enough to risk it? What if someone had a fatal reaction to it?"

He smiled. "Then I do believe the ministry would be, pardon my language, in very deep shit." He said, and she bit her lip again, and looked thoughtful after a moment.

"What if they used a bit of Belladonna instead?" she asked, staring hard at the wall. "I mean, it could result bad, but for it to be toxic you would have to take five times at least as much as mandrake." Her gaze flickered back to him, her eyes intense. "Given the same amount, it would only knock you out for several hours, wouldn't it?"

He stared at her for a moment, his mouth hanging slightly open. "You're bloody brilliant." He murmured. "But I've never been into potions much,"

"Well, if they are combining it with a bit of crushed bezoar, it should not react harshly with anything else," she said quickly.

"Yes, in theory, but a bezoar can't help with the curse, only poisons, and it's possible that it could lessen the effects of other ingredients even if it doesn't have a real reaction, do you understand?" he sighed. "And if certain herbs or other ingredients do work and others don't, it could possibly make the condition worse,"

She pursed her lips and looked at him with respect and nodded.

"That's true. You win, I suppose."

He sighed again. Remus had spent a lot of time lately trying to find more facts and theories just so he could watch her eyes light up and listen to her voice. To talk with her every night like this was costing him a great deal of sleep, but to have intelligent conversations with such an alluring woman…it was worth it.

She stood up. "I'm going to have a bit of a lie down before dinner. I'll talk to you later?" she asked sweetly. He smiled up at her.

"Of course," he said. As she walked out, he couldn't help but let his eyes drift down to her lovely, round arse. He groaned to himself. What is wrong with you?

"I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm a bloody pedophile," he muttered ungraciously.

"Pedophile, huh?" Sirius said, walking into the room. "You do know she's eighteen, right?" he asked.

Remus grunted.

"She _is-_ and trust me, I've checked- of age and completely legal."

Remus let out a small laugh. Leave it to Sirius to actually research something like that.

"I'm more than twice her age." Remus replied, and Sirius grinned at the fact that he didn't even bother to ask how he knew.

_ I'm thirty nine, a werewolf, and a poor bastard. Plus, I'm going to be her teacher in a fortnight, Remus thought. She may like to look…but if I did anything, made a move, she would be utterly disgusted with me._

"So?" Sirius asked.

"So? So that's just wrong. This is James' son's best friend we are talking about here."

"Good point, mate."

"God, I feel like such a pervert. And to think I'm supposed to be a teacher."

"Don't feel bad, mate," Sirius said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "She's quite the looker, isn't she?"

Sirius had thought she was a natural beauty since he first laid eyes on her. Though she had been much younger then, and now had blossomed into a completely gorgeous woman. But he refused to let himself think that way of his godsons best friend. It was inappropriate…but, hell, what Harry didn't know wouldn't hurt him; what he did in the privacy of his room, stayed in his room, thank you very much.

"Sod off, mutt."

Sirius threw his hand to his chest and gave a theatrical gasp. "I see how it is, then. Fine, I'll leave you to wallow in your misery. All alone," he said slowly as he inched out the library door. "All by yourself," he sang. "Don't wanna be-"

"Good-bye, Sirius." He said, cutting him off. He did not need to be reminded.


	3. Just a Taste

Half an hour later, Molly came in with a sour look on her face. "Remus, would you mind getting Hermione? I remember her saying she was going to go take a nap, but dinners ready," she said. Remus stood and stretched.

"Aye, Molly. I'll get her." He yawned. He had been starting to doze off himself.

He trudged out of the library and up the stairs. As he reached out his hand to knock, though, a sound from inside her room made him freeze.

No. He hadn't heard that.

Then it came again. A soft moan, so low, that if hadn't had such sensitive hearing from his 'furry little problem', he would not have heard it at all.

He gently rested his hand on the door, and it silently opened. She had not closed it all the way. Licking his dry lips, he slowly peaked inside as he heard yet another low, breathy moan, followed by a small gasp.

Hermione was indeed in bed, but not napping. She had discarded of her jeans, and taken off her sweater. She was lying on her bed him a thin violet camisole and matching lace panties, which she had one hand down. Her eyes were closed, and she arched her back slowly as her hand began to rub her centre faster and faster.

He should not be here. He should leave.

But did he?

No. Of course he didn't, but instead felt his trousers become extremely tight as she moaned again, her back arching off of the bed, her hips thrusting upwards as bliss swept over her.

"Oh, Remus," she breathed. "Oh, Gods, yes, harder. Remus, yes!" she groaned and went still, her eyes shut tightly as she let out a sigh of relief.

Breathing hard, she opened her eyes and saw light coming from her door. She looked up and saw Remus standing in her doorway, his eyes completely gold now. She stared at him, mortified.

"I," she said, realizing she was still breathing fast. "I…I'm so sorry," she said, her voice breaking. She sat up and pulled the covers over her scantily clad body, and put her hands over her face, trying not to cry.

"No," he said, and his voice was deep and husky. "No." she closed her eyes, wishing he would just yell at her and leave. She heard her door close, and she sighed in relief.

Next thing she knew, she was being pushed backwards and a mouth was on hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she happily grant him entrance. He tasted like chocolate.

What am I doing? He asked himself, but he couldn't stop. The wolf wanted her, and Merlin help him, so did he. He had never in his life been so hard, to the point where it was almost painful. He pulled the sheets off of her and, still kissing her deeply, ran his hands along her curves. He pressed his erection against her soaking core and received a deep moan into his mouth and then felt her push her long slender fingers through his hair.

He pushed her camisole up, just to her collar bone, and dipped his head down and tentatively licked one of her nipples, making it instantly harden. He kissed a hot, wet trail down her stomach and made his way back up, tenderly kissing her breasts before taking a hardened peak into his mouth and suckling at it. He gently bit down, just hard enough to leave a mark, and in turn she arched her back once more and groaned. He pulled the camisole all the way off now, and looked down into her eyes. He could smell both her arousal and her fear.

Leaning down and gently nipping at her neck, just beneath her ear, he whispered, "You have no idea what you've been doing to me,"

"Remus," she moaned. He loved the way she said his name.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked. She pressed her hips hard against his and nodded. "Say it."

"I want this," she breathed, her chest heaving. "I want you,"

He slipped his hands into the waistband of her panties. "What do you want me to do?"

"Touch me," she whispered. "Please, Remus,"

He leaned down and sucked on her earlobe. "Professor Lupin to you," he whispered.  
"I don't care what the fuck your name is, just do it!" she growled. He grinned.

"Feisty, feisty," he murmured as he began to rub her clitoris. He kissed her softly, and she bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "Mmm. Don't push your luck," he breathed. "You would've thought I'd been bitten enough in my life," he muttered.

She smiled at him, but it was soon interrupted by a sharp intake of breath. "Merlin," she breathed. He slipped another hand inside her soaking panties, and slid two fingers inside of her, while he kept rubbing her clitoris with the other.

After long minutes, she came, and he pressed his mouth down upon hers to muffle her cries of pleasure. She tasted so good; he hadn't wanted a woman this bad in many, many years…

He remembered why. Oh, Gods.

He pulled away from her and she blinked up at him. "Why'd you stop?" she asked breathlessly. He smiled sadly down sadly at her. She reached up and stroked the side of his face, trying to memorize everything about him. He was so beautiful.

"Hermione…" he trailed off. "I can't do this."

She pulled her hand away from him like she had been shocked. "Why? Did I….did I do something wrong?" she asked him, feeling as though she might be sick. She should have known.

"No, 'Mione," he breathed. She shivered at how her nickname sounded coming from his lips. Oh, those lips….

She tried to fight the tears that were welling up in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, holding her face in his strong hands.

"Don't cry." He whispered. "It's not you. I swear on everything I own that it's not you."

"That's not swearing on much, then." She said bitterly. She instantly regretted saying it, but he let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry," she apologized immediately.

"No, no. You're right. It isn't much. But it is all I have, so I think it matters." He brushed her lips with his own again. She tried not to respond, and instead she just lay still beneath his warm, hard body, trying not to thing about how delicious he felt pressed up against her. "Hermione. Look at me." He whispered. She did.

"I'm too old for you and this was stupid of me. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"For what?" she asked.

"For," he gestured at the position they were in. "this. It was completely-"

"Wanted."

"Exact- wait, what?" he asked. "I was going to say uncalled for, but-" She smiled at him, and placed her fingers on his lips to silence him. They felt warm and soft.

"You saw. Remus, I've wanted you since I first met you in my third year. You do not need to apologize for this."

He stared down at her. He had been fantasizing about hearing those words come from her mouth and being in this position for months. Yet now they made him feel guilty. She deserved so much more than him. She deserved someone young, who had a stable job and money, someone who didn't have to lock himself up once a month to keep the ones he loved safe.

"I….I can't do this. I'm sorry," he murmured, and stood up quickly. He walked to the door and stopped as he remembered the reason he had come up to her room in the first place. "Molly wanted me to tell you dinner is ready."

"Oh." She said softly. "Tell her I don't feel so well. It's not a lie." She said, and pulled the covers over her head. Remus felt his heart drop down to his stomach as he heard her cry into her pillow. He pursed his lips and left her room quietly, closing her door behind him.

He walked down to the kitchen, and Sirius looked at him questioningly. He shrugged and sat down next to Harry, who mumbled a hello through a mouthful of potatoes. He noticed that Arthur was there as well, and smiled and gave him a slight nod.

"Remus! It's been nearly twenty minutes! Where have you been? What took so long? Where's Hermione?" Molly fired all these questions at him, and he tried not to blush as he accepted a bowl of soup from her. He took a long sip of the wine Tonks handed him.

"She said she's not feeling very well. She wanted to stay in bed." He said, and the look on Sirius's face told him how that had sounded. "I was finishing up a report I promised Albus. We have a meeting scheduled for tomorrow morning." The meeting part was true, but he had not had a report. But luckily his answer seemed to satisfy Molly.

Sirius, though, looked unimpressed…and slightly skeptical as well.


	4. Early Morning Meetings

Hermione woke up to an owl tapping on her bedroom window. She crawled out of the warm refines of her bed and walked groggily over to the window. The owl had a copy of the Daily Prophet and a letter attached to its foot. She untied them and fed it a treat.

She glanced at the clock. 6:45. Figuring hardly anyone would be up, since it was a Sunday. She tied on a green robe over her camisole and panties and gently padded down the stairs, her mail in her hand. Of course, who sat in the lone kitchen but Albus Dumbledore.

Feeling embarrassed, she smiled weakly at him. "Good Morning, Professor."

His blue eyes twinkled back at her. "Good Morning to you as well, Miss Granger. I must say, I expected you and your friends to be sleeping in, with school starting so soon."

"Well, Harry and Ron and the rest of them are. I fell asleep rather early last night, though." She said as she began to make some coffee. "Would you like a cup?" she asked, gesturing to the coffee pot.

"Yes, yes. It would be highly appreciated, thank you." He replied. She looked at him a little closer. He looked tired. As if to answer her unasked question , he said, "I'm afraid unlike yourself I didn't get any rest last night. I've been very busy. You could ask Harry, I'm sure he'd happily fill you in with what he and I have been working on."

She nodded. Poor man. "I'm sorry. Here you are," she said, putting a large mug of coffee in front of him. "What would you like? Milk? Sugar?"

"Both would be lovely." He said, and she set both down in front of him and sat opposite him. She liked her coffee black in the morning.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you here so early?"

"Oh, yes. That. I have a meeting with professor Lupin." He answered, and she nearly choked on her coffee. He seemed to not acknowledge this, but instead looked down at his watch. "In precisely ten minutes, actually."

"Oh?" she asked. "He still wants to work as a professor, doesn't he?"

Dumbledore looked at her over the tops of his half-moon spectacles. "Last time I checked, he did. Is there any reason he might have changed his mind regarding the matter?"

She felt herself flush. "Of course not," she said. "I just couldn't think of any other reason why you would be meeting so early."

"Phoenix business, my dear." He answered, and set to work milking and sweetening his coffee. "Would you so happen to have a spoon on hand?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, let me get you one," she said, making to stand up. "So sorry, should have thought of it before,"

"No, no, sit down. No need to fuss, I'll help myself," he said with amusement in his voice. "Accio spoon," he murmured, and one of the drawers by the sink flew open and a spoon flew right into her head masters hand.

She settled back in her seat. What was wrong with her? She could have done that. With a slight sigh, she looked at the letter. It was from her parents, telling her how much they missed her and wishing her luck for the year ahead and congratulating her on making Head Girl.

She set it down and picked up the Daily Prophet. She looked at it in horror as a picture of Sirius while he had been in Azkaban looked at her. The headline was, '**Azkaban Ex-Con to Teach at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. **

'**Sirius Black, alleged mass murderer and supporter of You-Know-Who, served nearly twelve years in Azkaban before being the first person ever to break out successfully. He is the godfather of none other than Harry Potter, better known as 'The Chosen One'. He was charged with the murder of thirteen innocent people, including several muggles, an auror, and the use of an Unforgivable on one of his former school mates and friends, Peter Pettigrew. He had also been blamed for the murder of his godson's parents, Lillian and James Potter. Black, who was cleared of all charges last June, is rumored to have secured a job at Hogwarts. Rufus Scrimgeour, when asked, had no comment on this strange occurrence. It is said that he has applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, and there is no denying that it seems a bit odd that he would want that particular job. It had proved in the past years that nothing good comes from those who apply for that post. Has Albus Dumbledore made yet another mistake in his determination to be optimistic? Only the coming year will tell.'**

"Oh, my…." She said. Dumbledore looked at her curiously, and she handed him the paper. He scanned it quickly and smiled.

"How amusing," he said. "That Skeeter woman. I'd have thought that after you had dealt with her she would be wiser when it came to things concerning Harry and Hogwarts, but it appears not. Pity,"

"_Skeeter_? As in _Rita_ Skeeter? She's the one responsible for that…that piece of utter garbage?" she asked incredulously. He smiled and to her surprise, reached over and patted her hand. She glared at the paper as if it were the back of Skeeter's head.

"We shouldn't make a fuss over something we cannot change. And besides, she wasn't as much of a…ah, I think the word 'instigator' would work here, as usual." He took a sip of his coffee. "Ah, Remus, please, have a seat." He said.

Hermione looked up and Remus felt his face flush. What was she doing up so early? He avoided her eyes and sat down. Hermione gave a little cough and stood up.

"Well, I think I'm going to go take a shower and then do some reading. I'll see you at school, Professor." She said. Dumbledore stood up and bowed slightly.

"It was my pleasure, miss Granger. Oh, and thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome," she murmured, and hastily walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes, lovely young lady. Very bright. Not to mention quite attractive, eh, Remus?" Albus asked, a twinkle in his periwinkle blue eyes.

"Ah, yes, she is." Remus said, his heart racing faster. "Just lovely." He cleared his throat. "Anyways. What was it you wanted to discuss? And Albus, not to be too forward, but you look a wreck." He said, noticing more lines than usual on his old, weathered face, and the dark circles under his glittering eyes.

He smiled. "I know. I'm afraid I haven't been getting much sleep, as I just explained to miss Granger. I've been very busy indeed."

Remus lowered his voice. "Have you found anymore leads on the Horcruxes? Harry's been frustrated, being locked up here. He wants to help, Albus."

The old headmaster nodded wearily. "Oh yes, I've found leads. Or at least I believe I have. I think I might have a word with him tonight. I am sure Molly will insist I stay for dinner."

"You shouldn't tell Harry until you are sure. No need in worrying him just yet, right? Let him enjoy the last week of his summer, Albus. You only get to be seventeen once."

"He won't be able to fully enjoy anything until he has dealt with Voldemort, Remus. He is an adult, and has seen more than most of us put together. We cannot protect him forever, we cannot let him live a life of lies." He paused, looking older than ever. "It's not fair to him. James and Lily wouldn't have wanted their son to live in denial, Remus. You know this better than I."

Remus sighed. He was right.

"Now, you have set up with miss Granger the dates during the year on which she will be brewing the potion for you?" Albus asked.

"I'm sure she knows,"

"But you have not discussed it with her?"

"No," he said slowly. "But I will."

"Good. You are a good man, a brilliant one, but I'm afraid we just can't have a fully fledged werewolf running about." He said. Remus was relieved to see that he was smiling. "Now, as for your post. I have decided to have you return to teaching defense against the dark arts, and I was wondering on your opinion on having Sirius teach potions. I know that he was third behind Severus and Lily when you were all at school. Only thing I believe Severus received higher marks than him and James." Remus stared at him. How in the bloody hell had he remembered all of that?

"Um, yes, I believe he was," Remus said. "I do not think he would oppose to it. But I think you should discuss it with him. It's really not my place to decide what post he takes…and also, I thought Slughorn was teaching potions?"

"Ah, and so he did last year. I'm afraid that no matter what I say, he refuses to teach after the Death Eater attack last year. He is afraid that because he is the one who explained to Voldemort what a horcrux is, and because he gave me the information, that he would be a target. I cannot say I disagree with him," he said sadly.

"I see." The two men sat in silence.

"Well. Then you will be happy enough to resume your DADA post?"

Remus smiled. "Of course. I enjoyed teaching."

"I know you did, or else I wouldn't have offered." He said, and smiled. "I must be off. I will be back around ten tonight,"

"Oh, hello, Albus," Molly Weasley said, coming into the kitchen. "Ten? Coming for dinner, then?" she asked, looking hopeful.

Remus and Albus shared a knowing smile. Dumbledore bowed and kissed her hand.

"Of course, if you must insist," he said.

"Oh, I do. I'll let everyone know," she said, beaming. The woman loved to cook.

"Very good, indeed. Well, Molly, Remus. I best be off. See you tonight," he said, and with a final bow, there was a loud pop and he was gone.


	5. Distractions

Hermione jumped to the side just in time to avoid getting hit by Harry, who zoomed by on his broom. Ron shouted something, but was soon cut off when Fred and George, who were taking a vacation from their shop for a few days, tackled him mid air. They landed in a heap on the ground about three seconds later.

"Bloody hell, you prats, get offa me!" Ron yelled. Fred and George both feigned weakness and lay across him, keeping him pinned to the ground.

"Oi, you guys, as much as I love watching you two flatten him into a pancake, he is our keeper, so, you know." Ginny said.

"Must we?" One of the red haired twins asked, hitting Ron in the face as he stretched.

"Oh, come on you guys, I think you're suffocating him," Harry said. "You can't kill the new Gryffindor quidditch captain!"

They jumped right off of him.

"Quidditch-" One twin said.

"-Captain?" the other finished. Ron sat up and gasped for air. They each grabbed one arm and hoisted their younger brother up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" they asked in unison, looking at him proudly, and clapping him on the back. He acted annoyed, but Hermione could see the proud triumph shining in his eyes. Ron, being the second youngest out of the Weasley children, had always had to live up the high standards his older brothers had set while they had been at Hogwarts.

She looked over at Harry, who was smiling serenely, leaning against the shed wall. She walked up to him and raised an eyebrow.

He raised one back at her.

"Harry Potter. What did you do?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

He continued to smiled and shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "I was supposed to be captain this year again. But I'm not going back, so I put Ron in charge."

"Did you talk this over with anyone else on the team?" she asked.

He nodded. "Of course. What'd you think I was writing all summer, transfiguration essays for McGonagall?"

She blushed, "Well, I really hadn't even noticed you were writing at all," she said slowly. Because I've been too busy obsessing over one of your father's best friends.

Harry watched her expectantly.

She stared right back.

"Ron." He said. She cocked her head.

"What about Ron?" she asked carefully.

"You're smitten," he said in a singsong voice. "I know you are. The last time I saw you giggling like a little first year and so oblivious was in fourth year with Viktor Krum. And at the end of last year, I saw him holding you, and on the Hogwarts express, you were holding hands," he paused and cut her off when she opened her mouth to object. "Not to mention he's completely in love with you."

His last words rendered her speechless, and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Aha! I knew it!" he said, obviously thinking that her embarrassment meant he had guessed correctly. "Everyone knew this was going to happen. Dean and Seamus owe me, Ginny, and Neville fifty sickles."

Her jaw dropped. "You were betting that I would be smitten with Ron?" she demanded. "You made a wager on your best friend's feelings?"

He shook his head. "No, we made a wager that Ron and you would end up together before you graduated."

"When was this?"

He made a thoughtful face. "Beginning of our third year,"

She stared for a moment before letting out an irritated snort.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, please. And to think I was actually starting to think you were somewhat mature." She said, and spun around to walk off. She didn't get far, because he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the shed so no one could see them.

"Hermione," he said. His voice was deeper now, more sober, which made her look up into his emerald green eyes. "Don't accuse me of being immature when you very well know what I have to deal with when all of you go back to school,"

"I know. I'm sorry." She whispered, and he reached up and touched her cheek gently. She felt herself shiver.

She had never truly liked Ron. She knew why she had acted as though she did and why she had tried to make herself think she did for so many years.

Because she hadn't wanted to ruin her friendship with Harry by admitting to herself that she had always, since that first day on the Hogwarts express, harbored feelings for _him_.

Before she knew what was happening, they were leaning into each other, and his soft lips were pressed against hers.

_What is wrong with you?_ She asked herself. Last night you were completely crazy about his dead father's best friend.

But Remus had hurt her; he obviously did not want her.

Harry's tongue ran along her lips, and she opened her mouth to him. Oh, God. What about Ron? And Ginny? Oh, Gods, Ginny would kill her.

But at that moment she didn't care. She reached up and ran her fingers through his shaggy black hair, and his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. His mouth was soft and he tasted like pumpkin juice. She moaned softly into his mouth.

He pulled his mouth away from hers after a few more minutes, and blinked down at her, looking as though he had never seen her clearly before.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, noting for the second time in twenty-four hours. Why did these men keep getting her all riled up and just keep stopping? Bloody bastards.

"I…." he trailed off. Oh, she thought. You'd better not say you can't do this….

"Meet me in your room in ten minutes." She whispered.

He bit his lip nervously, but he nodded, and with one more quick kiss, he let go of her and walked back to Ron, Ginny, and the twins, who were busy ripping on the Chudley Cannons. Hermione quickly walked the other direction back to the house. She did not want to look Ginny in the eyes, afraid that if she looked in them, she would know what she was about to do.

She walked in through the kitchen door, where Sirius and Arthur were sitting, discussing more breakouts from Azkaban.

"Honestly, it's no hope without the dementors. Even worse now that we know they've officially joined the Death Eaters," Arthur was saying. He looked up when Hermione walked in. "Hello, dear. Not playing with everyone else?"

She shook her head. "Afraid not. I wanted to finish up a book I got at the beginning of the summer. In between working on Lycanthropy theories and brewing potions, and, of course, dealing with all of them," she nodded her head towards the door. "I haven't had any time to read it. I want to finish it before the start of term."

"Always the little bookworm," he smiled affectionately at her. She thought of him as a second father, and felt guilty that she was about to do something that would hurt his two youngest children.

"I could see you'd want to read," Sirius said, with an arched eyebrow. "But on a day like this? It's beautiful out."

"Yes, well, I've seen enough nice days this summer to last me until spring, I believe," she said with a forced smile. She loved Sirius to death, but right now she did not need him interfering. She knew he wanted to, from the twinkle in his midnight blue eyes.

Just then Harry walked in, and saw her standing there, talking to them. Hermione saw color rise in his cheeks.

She had always thought him handsome, but this summer she had seen that he was no longer that same mischievous little boy, but instead a very handsome young man.

"Alright, there, Harry? You look a bit flushed," Sirius said, shooting Hermione a meaningful glance. Don't you dare, Sirius Black, she thought angrily.

"Erm….just a tad bit hot," he said. Sirius looked at him suspiciously.

"I see," he said. "Getting quite the workout from all that…quidditch?" he asked.

"Yep, guess I am." He said, shooting Sirius a look that clearly told him to mind his own business.

Hermione clapped her hands together and said, "Well, I'll leave you boys alone then. I'm going to go settle down and read for a bit,"

Arthur looked up from the Daily Prophet, which he had been reading while Sirius and Harry stared each other warning looks. "Er, Sirius, have you seen this yet?" he asked, handing him the paper, where his Azkaban picture was staring back at him.

"What in the name of Merlin?" he said as he looked down at it. Hermione slipped out, and hurried up the stairs without notice from anyone but Harry, who had nodded and held up a finger to let her know he would be up shortly.


	6. Distractions pt II

Hermione went into her room, and opened her trunk. Kneeling down in front of it, she quickly rummaged through it until she found a blood-red lace bra and the matching knickers. She pulled off her clothes and slipped into them. She spritzed herself with her vanilla lavender body spray which she had gotten at one of her favorite muggle lingerie shops, Victoria's Secret.

She put her green robe on and tied it loosely as she walked over to her mirror. She waved her wand and just the faintest touch of make-up appeared on her face. Her eyes stuck out now, and her lips looked very kissable in her opinion.

She reached up and let her hair fall from it's bun, so that it hung in smooth ringlets down her back. She smiled.

She crept out of her room, walking on tip toe and listening. She did not want to be caught. She slipped into Harry's room, where she saw him sitting on his bed, still just in his jeans and a clean, crisp, white shirt. She smiled at him, and he returned it. But he looked angry.

Sitting down next to him, she took his hand in her own. "What's the matter?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Just…what they wrote about Sirius in the prophet. No one even remembers that, and now that bitch is just trying to cause more trouble for us than we already have. It's not like we're not already stressed out enough."

She climbed behind him on the bed and started to massage his shoulders. He was tense, there was no denying that.

"Let me see your wand," she murmured. He handed it to her, and she murmured a locking and silencing spell on the door. He let out a little laugh. "What?" she asked, as she continued to squeeze his neck and shoulders.

"Nothing," he said. "It's just that you always think ahead,"

"Ahead of what?" she breathed into his ear, and kissed his neck softly.

He turned around and kissed her mouth softly. She put a hand on his hard, well muscled chest to stop him for just a moment. She untied the rope at her waist, and understanding, Harry pushed it off her shoulders.

He had never seen her practically naked, and his breathing became ragged. His eyes took in her round, firm breasts, and her lovely long, pale legs. She had always been cute, but the past two years she had become a very attractive woman. Her hair was no longer a bushy mess, but instead was just curly, and was now very long.

He could understand why Ron wanted her so badly.

Oh, bugger. Ron.

He shouldn't be doing this…

What Ron doesn't know won't hurt him.

But he's my best mate.

So?

He's madly in love with her.

And you're not?

No. I love Ginny.

Then why do you want Hermione so badly?

Because she's beautiful, and on top of it I'm horny as hell.

So go get Ginny!

I don't want Ginny right now. I want Mione.

Ginny and Ron will kill you.

They will never know.

They will find out eventually…

No, they won't. I will take this to the grave with me.

Then you won't be keeping the secret very long.

Voldemort.

Oh, fuck it, he thought. I am facing my bloody death. Ron will have her all to himself this year. I won't have anyone after next week, when they leave for King's Cross.

Hermione watched her face as he stared at her, and she could see he was having and internal battle with himself. She wanted to scream. No. He was not going to get out of this. No, no, and NO.

Then, to her surprise, he leaned in and kissed her neck, biting down just beneath her ear, and she let out a small moan. He pushed her backwards so he was on top of her, and kissed her collar bone softly, and gently grazed her skin with his teeth, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"Harry," she murmured against his lips.

"Hmm?" was his response. She reached down to his face and pulled his glasses off, and nearly gasped. Oh, my.

"Harry, has anyone ever told you that you should get contacts?" she asked, and he blinked up at her. Oh, my, she thought, looking at him closely. She had never seen him without his glasses, and without them, he was one of the best looking men she had ever had the pleasure of lying her eyes upon. He was way up there, with Sirius and Remus…

Oh, bloody hell. Here we go again. No, she told herself. Stop think about him. Stop it, stop it, stop it! She scolded herself silently.

"Actually, no, they haven't. Why do you say it now?" he asked, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Because you look wickedly sexy without them," she murmured.

"Mmm. Well, I wish I could see myself without them, but unfortunately, I can't," he said, sounding amused. He paused, and grinned. "Sexy, huh?"

Her breathing went shallow at how he was looking at her.

"Shut up and kiss me," she breathed, and he did. She could feel his erection through his jeans, pressing against her thigh. She reached down and fumbled with the button and zipper for a moment before getting them undone. She pushed them down and he kicked them off without breaking the kiss.

He put his arm around her and lifted her slightly off the bed and unclasped her bra, and threw it down somewhere. His hand came up and he gently caressed the curve of her waist, her stomach, and slowly inched his hand up to her breast, rubbing her erect nipple with his thumb, earning another moan from her.

She broke this kiss for just a moment so she could pull his shirt over his head. She took in the sight of his strong abs. She ran her hands over his broad chest, then over his toned stomach, feeling the hard sheaths of muscle under smooth, tan skin. She ran her hands lower and lower, until she reached the waistband of his boxers, and slid them down, letting him kick them off. She scooted up and took in the sight of his completely naked body. Her eyes drifted down to his manhood and she smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her ear. "Every other girl I've been with says I'm blessed," he murmured, but he didn't say it arrogantly. He had humor in his voice.

"Love, you are very, very blessed," she murmured back, and reached out and tentatively stroked his long shaft, enjoying the way he shuddered slightly.

He reached down and quickly ripped off her read, lacey panties, and tossed them aside, before pushed her back again and positioning himself in between her long, luscious legs, and she felt the tip of his cock slide against her. He looked down into her eyes, his untidy black fringe falling into his face.

"Yes," she breathed. He leaned down so their lips were almost touching, his forest green eyes dark with lust.

"Yes." He murmured, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, entwining his tongue with her own, each fighting for dominance.

Suddenly her plunged into her soaking core, and her toes curled from the wave of intense pleasure that swept over her. She closed her eyes tight as she adjusted to him. He was bigger than Viktor or McLaggen.

Harry watched her as she seemed to be adjusting to him. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but he really didn't know if it was okay to be rough with her.

"Mione," he said softly. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "How many times have you done this?" he asked.

"A few," she replied, arching her hips. He drew in a shaky breath, and she traced his jaw with one finger. "Neither of them were quite as…lucky, we'll say, as you, though." She murmured, and he smiled.

There mouths met hotly again, and he slowly began to rock his hips against hers, reveling in every gasp or groan her got out of her.

"Faster," she breathed against his lips, and he felt her muscles tighten around his member. He did as she wished, and felt her nails digging into his back as she moaned. They were both breathing hard, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Hermione let out a loud gasp and shut her eyes.

"Open your eyes, love," he murmured. She did, and let out another gasp. He stroked her face, all the way down, over her breasts, and lower and lower, and he rubbed her swollen nub, trying to pleasure her as much as he could. "Come with me, Mione," he said, his voice husky.

She cried out, clinging to him, and he milked her orgasm as he sought his own release, which he found moments later.

Breathing hard, Harry collapsed next to her, and she snuggled closed to him as he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. He reached up and gently stroked her soft curls, feeling the warmth of her body pressed against his. Soon, he was drifting off, feeling happier and more relaxed than he had for months.

Harry's steady breathing told Hermione he was asleep, so she slipped out of his arms carefully, so as not to wake him. She stood up and stretched, her body feeling heavy and content. She smiled down at her best friend of the past six years. He had been possibly one of the best shags of her life. She pulled on her bra and knickers, and pulled her robe on. Before she left, though, she pulled a sheet over him and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

She undid the enchantments on his bedroom door, and as she quietly slipped out of the 'Chosen One's' room, she had a peaceful smile on her lips.

She started to walk back down the hall to her room, when she collided with something hard and warm. She looked up into two smoky, grey eyes that contained flecks of gold in them.

"Oh," she breathed.

Remus took in her appearance; her hair was messy, she looked like she had been tossed around a bit. He saw she was wearing a short green silk robe, and his brows went up in surprise.

He gave her a slight nod, acknowledging her. She smiled shyly, and he saw her avoid his gaze. His heart sped up, and he ran a hand through his sandy hair.

"Hermione," he started, feeling as though this was as good a time as any. "About last night,"

"It's okay. I understand. You're not interested in me that way."

He looked at her in alarm. "No, no…that's not it," he said quietly. He reached out and pushed her hair out of her face, and saw her cheeks darken. "It's just…" he trailed off. What was he supposed to say?

I think I may be in love with you, but it won't work because I am a poor man in his forties who turns into a vicious monster once a month? That that monster is a murderer? He couldn't tell her that. He couldn't tell her about Amber…he just couldn't. After almost twenty years, he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone but Sirius, and of course, Albus.

"It's alright, I understand. I'm too young. Too inexperienced." She said, and his jaw nearly dropped. She smiled sadly at him. "I'll see you later, Professor." She said, and she walked down the hall, disappearing into her room.

As she walked away, the wolf was furious, and it took him a minute to understand why, what the wolf had smelled on Hermione.

The wolf had smelled sex…

…and Harry.

"Bloody hell," he groaned.


	7. Warning?

**Thank You! to everyone who left a review! Anyways, here's another chapter… Enjoy! Read & Review, please!!! Reviews do tend to, ahem, inspire me. Lol ) **

**Love…Autumn **

**Xoxoxoxox**

**Chapter Seven:**

It was warm and humid out, and the sun was high in the sky. People were rushing, and students Hermione recognized were shuffling about with their families, trying to slip onto Platform nine and three quarters without the muggles noticing.

"Alright. I guess this is it, then." Ginny said. Hermione sniffed, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She had never before been so depressed about the summer ending!

Ron stepped forward and went to shake Harry's hand, but Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Ron into a brotherly hug and patted him on the back. His eyes met Hermione's as he hugged Ron, and she bit her lip.

They had become much closer, and it had been nice. Of course, they had always been close, so neither Ginny nor Ron suspected a thing. The hours they spent alone in the library were thought to be spent studying war plans and new curses and strategies, when really they spent a lot of time tangled up together on the couches.

He had, indeed, been a good distraction from Remus, who hadn't spared her so much as a second glance in the last week. Not since they had bumped into each other in the hallway when she had slipped out of Harry's room.

Of course, she still had an unbelievably strong desire for him; she knew what she felt for him was different than what she felt for Harry. Her feelings for Harry were…complicated. She lusted after him, and she loved him…but she was not IN love with him. Her feelings for him seemed childish and immature compared to her feelings for Remus…he was smart, yes, but he didn't have the extensive intelligence Remus did. He was extraordinarily good looking, yes, and he was smart and fun… but he was still a teenager…whilst Remus…he was an adult; a man.

She watched with an inexplicable twinge of jealously as Ginny gave Harry a peck on the lips and hugged him tightly. His eyes still held Hermione's.

"'Mione, can I talk to you in private for a minute before you leave?" he asked hesitantly. Sirius and Remus, who had just appeared, both looking absolutely dashing in their black teacher's robes and ties, narrowed their eyes ever so slightly.

Ignoring their suspicious looks, she nodded and said, "Of course." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind a group of oblivious tourists. He pulled something shimmery out of his pocket, and threw it over the two of them.

"What's with the cloak?" she asked. He grinned down at her and shrugged.

"I figured you wouldn't want everyone to see this," he said, and leaned down (he was quite tall now) and pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised but it only took her a moment to respond. She felt him snake his arms around her waist and she wrapped her own around his neck. He held her close and broke the kiss and rested his chin on top of her head. "You know, I'm really going to miss you."

She smiled. "I'm going to miss you, too, Harry." She murmured. He kissed the top of her head and let go of her. "What about Ginny and Ron?"

He looked uncomfortable and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He dug his hands into his pocket and looked the other direction.

"I…I don't know. I don't know how to break it to them."

"Is there anything to really break?" she asked softly. His emerald gaze met hers.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully. She shrugged and crossed her arms.

"What are 'we', exactly? I was under the impression it was just a summer thing. I didn't think there was anything to really tell."

"I…I would like it to be more. But…"

"Harry. We both know you can't be with anyone right now. I understand." She said. He frowned and nodded.

"You better get on the train, then." He said.

"It must be hard, to watch all of us getting on, and having to stay here."

He pulled off the cloak and they started to walk back. "It is."

_I want so much to get on and be squished between you, Ron, and Ginny, with Lupin, Sirius, Luna and Neville sitting across from us, he thought. I want to buy the entire trolley so we can stuff ourselves silly. I want to be head boy and Quidditch captain; I even want to get detentions with McGonagall. _

He smiled at her when they reached the platform. Sirius was standing there, obviously waiting for them to return. She turned and gave him one last wistful smile, and walked through the barrier. He sighed.

How stupid could he be?

He had thought he loved Ginny…and he did. But after a few months of snogging and, er, canoodling, his feelings had rapidly returned to those of a brother, and he wasn't attracted to her that way anymore. She was, indeed, like a sister to him. A sister he had slept with…oh, Merlin, he thought_. Eww._

"You alright, there, Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry's head shot up to look at his handsome godfather.

He looked so different than he had when they had saved him from the dementors four years ago. He had gained weight and worked out, earning him a body worthy of showing off. His deep blue eyes sparkled with life and mischief again, just like they had in Harry's parent's wedding pictures. He could truly say he loved Sirius…he could fully understand why his father had liked him so much.

He smiled. "Course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like a lovesick puppy, mate." He said. Harry felt an uncomfortable heat rise up his neck.

He gave a short laugh. "Lovesick? I don't know what you're talking about."

Sirius's eyebrows went up. "You're no better a liar than James was. You look just like he did when he fell for your mum."

Harry smiled at this comparison. "Hmm. Well, you should probably get going." He said. Sirius glanced up at the clock in the station.

"I should. But Harry…don't get distracted now. 'Mione's always going to be there. You're both young. She's going to be at Hogwarts, you're here, and right now there are more important things you have to deal with."

"Since when are you the responsible parent?" Harry asked.

"Since I realized I'm not seventeen anymore. I'm serious, Harry. I'm just…warning you."

"Warning me…? About what, exactly?"

Sirius shrugged and turned to go through the barrier.

"Sirius!" Harry demanded.

He looked over his shoulders and gave Harry a lopsided grin. It was best not to tell him about Remus's feelings for the girl.

"Black, get your arse back here!" Sirius heard Harry shout as he slipped through to the platform. Remus caught his eye and ran to him.  
"Where have you been? The train is about to-" he was cut off by a loud whistle. Both men rushed onto the train, and set about looking for an empty compartment.

Sirius smiled smugly to himself as he felt the eyes of the female students on him. Oh, yes, he had missed this. He had missed this a lot.


	8. Bonjour

**Arg.**

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. I wanted to translate English to French for parts of it, but since I obviously don't speak very much French, I had to do some research on it, so please forgive any mistakes I made. In previous chapters, I mentioned a girl named Amber, from Remus's POV. This chapter starts to explain that. Enjoy! Don't forget to leave me a review! The more I get, the sooner I update….and thank you to everyone who did review the last chapter…I really appreciate it!!!**

**Happy Reading…**

**Love, **

**Autumn**

**Xoxoxox**

**Tabbitha Graves- I almost stole your plans for Sirius for my other story, but I didn't. I was so tempted, though. Oh, and by the way, I'm loving your story so far. I think everyone else should read it… it's called, "Harry Potter and the Land of Confusion." It's really twisted and perverse, but really well written. And my creepy ex boyfriend, um, 'guest stars' in it. Lol. Seriously, everyone, check it out!!!! This girl's writing totally kicks some serious ass! )**

-Chapter 8-

Remus stared out of the Hogwarts Express's window, watching the sun set, thinking again how beautiful it was. The sky was streaked with brilliant pinks and purples, and it looked…Merlin forgive him for being such a sap, romantic.

Amber had loved sunsets.

He closed his eyes tightly. He hadn't thought about her in so long…only recently had he started to take a closer look at his memories, to remind himself why he could never let himself get involved seriously again.

He tried to picture her in his mind… her long, wavy blonde hair, her sparkling eyes that changed from blue to green. Her short, thin body, with slight curves in all the right places. She had been an angel… so smart and witty, so completely…flawless.

_He had met her at the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts. He had been on vacation in France with James and Lily, and he had strayed off to a museum, allowing them to have some, ahem, 'private time'. Well, actually, James had kind of kicked him out of the room. But no matter. Remus had never been to France before, so he soaked in the sights like a sponge. _

_Because he had been preoccupied looking at the unique, even eccentric, pieces of art, he had bumped into her, sending her coffee flying. She had been furious with him._

_"Damn it! You idiot! Why don't you watch where you're going you dumb shit!" she said with a French accent. She looked up at him and flushed. "Oh…"_

_"I'm so sorry. I'll buy you a new one," he offered, his mouth suddenly dry. She opened her mouth and shut it again. She turned and stormed away, her lovely round arse moving as she walked._

_She was dressed in all black: a soft looking black turtleneck, black pants and heels, a black beret, and her long blonde hair tied back with a black ribbon. _

_Remus grinned and followed her. She sat down on a bench and pulled a sketchbook and pencils. He watched from behind as she pulled out a wand and pointed it at her top, where he noticed there was a wet spot. He frowned. He must have made the coffee spill on her. No wonder she was so upset. _

_She was a witch! _

_"You know, a muggle could walk right up and see that," he said. Her head spun around in surprise, and she made a disgusted face._

_"You're a wizard?" she asked. He nodded. She made a skeptical noise._

_"What?"_

_"I wouldn't have figured. Nothing special about you."_

_He smiled, and sat down next to her. She glared at him. _

_"I'm sorry about your coffee," he said. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Trust me, I would've liked to make a much better first impression."_

_She snorted. "You mean only impression."_

_"No, I meant first impression." He said. She could try and get rid of him… it wouldn't work. He was, after all, a marauder. He extended his hand. "Lupin. Remus Lupin."_

_She looked at him, her perfect golden eyebrows arched. She took his hand. "Ambre. Ambre Desjardins."_

_He shook her soft, well manicured hand. "Desjardins. Of the gardens?" he asked. She blushed. _

_"Oui," she replied. "I suppose you would say my first name Amber."_

_"Ambre Desjardins. Ambers of the Gardens."_

_"My parents are very…liberal."_

_"Hippies?" He asked, grinning. _

_"Ugh. I suppose you could call them that."_

_"Ambre!" a voice called. Remus looked up to see a pretty girl with large, dark eyes and bouncy, shiny auburn hair running towards them. She was very pretty, though not quite as enticing as the delicate-looking blonde next to him, who smiled at her. "Je ne vous ai pas vu dans les jours ! Où avez-vous caché?" _

_ (I have not seen you in days! Where have you been hiding?)_

_Remus knew fluent French, but he did not say anything._

_"Oh, çà et là. J'ai été occupé avec l'école. ..and bien sûr, mon art." _

_(Oh, here and there. I've been busy with school...and of course, my art.) _

_"Vous êtes calme avec la chose d'art. ..I a pensé vos parents ont voulu que vous ayez gardé que comme un passe-temps. Maintenant que vous êtes fait avec l'école, j'ai pensé ils ont voulu que se vous ayez fait une demande d'emploi au Ministère. ..oh." she stopped abruptly, seeming to realize for the first time that Remus was there._

_(You're still with the art thing...I thought your parents wanted you to keep that as a hobby. Now that you're done with school, I thought they wanted you to apply for a job at the Ministry...oh.)_

_"Bonjour," she said. He smiled._

_"Bonjour." She paused, and smiled flirtatiously. "Mon nom est Annalise Oullet. Qui vous est?" she asked._

_(My names is Annalise Oullet. Who are you?)_

_He smiled stupidly and shrugged. He didn't have an attraction to her. _

_"Annalise, il ne parle pas français. Il est britannique." Amber said. _

_(Annalise, he doesn't speak French. He's British.)_

_Annalise's smile faded slightly. "Vraiment ? Donc il ne peut pas comprendre un mot que nous disons?"_

_(Really? So he can't understand a word we say?)_

_Amber shot a look at him and shrugged. "Non, je suppose qu'il ne peut pas."_

_(No, I suppose he can't.) _

_She eyed Remus up and down and he smiled sweetly at her. "Il est très bon regarder." She said to Amber, who smiled, too._

_(He's very good looking.)_

_After that, the girls began a rapid exchange, and Remus found himself struggling to hide his smug grin and the blush that was blooming on his cheeks._

"_Je sais. Mais il a renversé mon café sur moi." _

"_Comment gérerait-il cela?"_

"_Il a frappé dans moi sur l'accident?"_

" _Accident?"_

"_Oui."_

" _Sûr"_

"_Ce que vous fait signifie"_

" _Sûr?"_

" _Je signifie, je pense qu'il l'a fait exprès?"_

" _Je ne pense pas si."_

" _Je fais."_

" _Bien, même si."_

" _Que?"_

" _Je ne suis pas intéressé."_

"_Peux-je l'avoir?"_

" _No."_

" _je vous ai pensé n'ont pas été intéressé "_

"_Je ne suis pas ."_

" _Si je ne peux pas jouer avec lui "_

"_J'ai pensé j'a exprimé déjà mes sensations sur cela ."_

"_Pourquoi."_

_"Il est un espèce deBritannique, Anna!"_

"_Si ? Il est aussi un des plus beaux hommes que j'ai vu."_

"_Et ?" _

"_Et je n'aurais pas des objections obtenir lui dans mon lit" _

" _Vous êtes une telle prostituée.?"_

" _Si ? Le regard, si vous ne le voulez pas, que ne vous faites pas évidemment, pourquoi je peux ne le baise pas ?"_

_(I know. But he spilled my coffee on me. _

_How'd he manage that?_

_He bumped into me on accident._

_Accident?_

_Yes._

_Sure._

_What do you mean, 'sure'?_

_I mean, I think he did it on purpose._

_I don't think so._

_I do._

_Well, even so._

_What?"_

_I'm not interested._

_Can I have him?_

_ No._

_I thought you weren't interested?_

_I'm not._

_So I can't play with him?_

_I thought I already expressed my feelings on that._

_Why?_

_He's a fucking Brit, Anna!_

_So? He's also one of the finest men I've seen._

_And?_

_And I wouldn't mind getting him into my bed..._

_You're such a whore._

_So? Look, if you don't want him, which you obviously don't, why can't I fuck him?)_

_Amber glared at the girl, then turned and blatantly asked Remus, "Do you wish to have sex with her?"_

_He looked at the Auburn haired girl, who had her arms folded in front of her chest. She smiled seductively at her, apparently having not a clue as to what Amber has just asked him. He turned to Amber._

_"Umm…not really."_

_She smirked and turned to Annalise. "Il dit que vous êtes une vache de digusting et qu'il ferait plutôt l'amour à un herpès a infecté l'homme gai qui vous touche avec un dix pôle de pied. Il ne s'est pas intéressé."_

_(He says you're a disgusting cow and that he would rather make love to a herpes infected gay man that touch you with a ten foot pole. He's not interested.)_

_Remus and Annalise's jaws dropped. Annalise turned to him, her face furious, and she slapped him, hard._

_"Vous le bâtard! Comment vous oser M'insulte? Vous terrible, impoli, le cochon a dirigé le moldu ! Aller MERDE VOUS !" she shouted, gaining several looks from passerby. _

_(You bastard! How dare you insult ME? You awful, rude, pig headed muggle! Go FUCK YOURSELF!)_

_He sat there, speechless, as the girl stormed off. He turned to Amber, and she smiled. "She doesn't like Brits. So sorry."_

_"Liar."_

_She made an offended face. "Who, moi?" _

_"Oui, vous!" he sad. Her face paled._

_"Vous parlez le français?" she asked._

_"Yes, I do, actually."_

_She paused. "Couramment?"_

_"Yes, fluently."_

_She looked mortified. "Si. ..um, vous nous avez écouté, et, um, vous tout avez compris?"_

_"Every little thing, I'm afraid."_

_"Oh." She said. "I'm sorry."_

_"C'est bon. Elle a semblé aussi permiscuous pour moi, de toute façon. Et… elle est rien vous n'a comparé."_

_(It's alright. She seemed too permiscuous for me, anyway. And…she's nothing compared to you.)_

_He bit his tongue, regretting what he had just said. Was that too forward? He most certainly hoped not. _

_He looked up and saw he watching him intently. _

_"Do you mean that?" she asked. He swallowed hard, and nodded. "Thank you," she said. He grinned._

_"So, I believe I promised to replace your coffee."_

_She narrowed her eyes, and he laughed._

_"It WASN'T on purpose. I promise." He said, holding his hands up in a defeated gesture. She bit her lip and eyed him critically. _

_"Promesse?" she asked. _

_"I promise."_

_She smiled then, and slipped her sketch pad and pencils back into her bag. _

_"Bien, Remus. You owe me a mocha." _

"Remus," someone said, gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Hermione smiling down at him. "Tsk, tsk. Only your first day back, and you're already asleep. Even before your first class."

"Ugh," Remus replied, stretching. "Shut it, or it'll be detention for you,"

"It most certainly will not," Sirius said, putting an arm around Harry's friend's shoulder. He looked at down at the curly haired girl. "Anytime this old spoilsport tries to give you a detention, come to me…"

She grinned. "Seriously?"

Sirius laughed. "Anything for Harry's best friend."

Hermione giggled nervously and blushed slightly. 'Thank you, Siri- I mean, professor."

Neither of them noticed Remus's expression darken.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Do you think Albus would mind if I just asked my students to call me Sirius, or even just plain 'Black'?"

Hermione shot him a skeptical look. "If you do that, they'll have no respect for you, you know."

He looked hurt. "Are you saying that because I allow you to call me Sirius, and sometime I even let you call me Casanova, that you have no respect for me?"

"Siri, it's different."

"Whatever," he said. "You're a student, too. Don't call me Siri," he said. He watched Remus's face as he said this.

Hermione giggled. "Aw, why not, Siri? You never seemed to mind it before,"

"I wasn't your teacher before, either."

"You know when you really didn't mind? That one night, when it was you, me, Harry, and Ginny…when we had those big bottles of firewhiskey-"

"Oh, look!" he interrupted, seeing that his friend's face had begun to turn red. He jumped up, fastening his long, black cloak around his shoulders. We're about to stop, look, 'Mione, it's Hagrid!" he said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, a smile lingering on her full lips. He knew that if he hadn't interrupted her, she would have ended up bringing up the time he and Harry had tried to get her and Ginny to play strip poker with them.

Remus didn't know about that.

If he did, Sirius was sure he wouldn't be alive right now.

The three of them silently gathered their things, each lost in their thoughts and worries about the upcoming year. Remus and Hermione kept meeting each other's eyes, and holding each other's gaze.

Suddenly, the train stopped, and they all fell.

Remus groaned and looked up. Sirius had landed on top of 'Mione, and was positioned in between her long, smooth, pale legs. He growled, and pulled his friend off of the girl.

He pulled Sirius by the sleeve and whispered in his ear, "You're lucky I don't rip your balls off for that, Padfoot, old friend."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Sirius hissed back.

"I don't care. If I ever, ever catch you that close to her again, Merlin help, I'll-"

"Come on, you two! I have to meet with Ernie." Hermione said, interrupting the two men's whispered conversation.

"Ernie?" Remus asked harshly. She looked up at him, and cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Ernie Macmillan. He's head boy. We have to talk to the prefects and show the first years where to go."

Remus blushed.

"Oh," was all he said.

Hermione grabbed her bags that she had with her and made to exit the train. Why was Remus acting so possessive? Was he…jealous? Was that why he was whispering to Sirius?

Her face broke into a wide grin, and there was a bounce in her step.

Maybe she had a chance!

A few of the younger years looked at her as if she were mad, which only made her smile more.

"Hello!" She said happily, and two Hufflepuff second years backed away from her, looking panicked. She laughed, and stepped out of the train, where she saw Rubeus Hagrid, the games keeper and care of magical creatures teacher at Hogwarts. She grinned at him, practically bouncing up and down.

"Hello, Hagrid!" She said giddily.

With a look of fear evident on his scruffy face, the half-giant took a few steps back.


	9. Hogwarts

Hermione blushed as a few guys wolf-whistled as she walked down the isles of the Great Hall, making sure everyone accounted for was present and in the proper place.

"Damn, Granger!" someone shouted from the Ravenclaw table.

"Owwww!" yelled another. "Work it, baby!"

"Oi, shut it, you!" Ron shouted, standing up at the Gryffindor table. She looked at him and smiled thankfully. But that didn't stop the whistles. Yeah, she had grown some boobs. Ooh, she thought, big 'effin deal. Grow up.

She smoothed out her skirt before taking a seat next to Ginny.

"Well, well. Liking all the attention?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know how you deal with it." She bit down on her lip. "I feel like it's my first year again, and they're all teasing me,"

"Definitely not teasing you," came an embarrassed sounding voice next to her. She turned around and saw Neville Longbottom. He had lost weight and his thick brown hair looked shaggy for once. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry?" she asked. His cheeks turned something just short of scarlet and he muttered something incoherent. She bit her tongue to keep from laughing. Neville had always been insecure and shy, but now he really had no reason to be so. She put her hand on his in a (what she hoped) reassuring tone. "You look really good, Neville. I like your hair longer."

He smiled nervously. "Er…um, I mean, thanks. My…uh, my Gran says it slims out my face and um, well, that really doesn't matter, um," he said. She grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's lovely seeing you again, Neville. And your Gran's right, by the way."

"Um, yes. Lovely." He said, his voice sounding high pitched.

"Yeah," Ginny said, leaning backwards so she could see past Hermione. "Your hair actually looks really good that way. It's kind of like you just played a really rough game of Quidditch. Or maybe just got back from a really wicked shag,"

Neville's ears went red, but his eyebrows rose. "…Really?"

"Yes. Total shag-me hair. Wicked hot," she said with a wink. Hermione looked from one face to the other…maybe Ginny wasn't going to miss Harry as much as she had thought….

"She's right, you know," came a soft, dreamy voice. They looked up to see Luna Lovegood smiling serenely. Hermione almost spit out her drink, but somehow kept it in her mouth, (Ron didn't manage this particular feat) though she nearly choked.

"Um, Luna," Ginny said. "The summer treated you well," she said.

Luna cocked her head to the side, then looked down. "Oh! You mean my breasts," she said, and smiled sweetly at them. "Yes, I do believe I went through a small growth spurt over the summer,"

"S'nothing small bout those," Dean Thomas muttered under his breath.

"Loon- Luna!" Ron managed to choke out. She smiled at him, and much to Hermione's shock, blushed, and fidgeted with the odd assortment of rings on her left hand.

"Hello, Ronald," she said softly. "How've you been?"

"Er…great," he said, and Hermione scowled as his eyes drifted down to Luna's, er, bountiful bosoms. "Um, how bout you?"

"Well, me and daddy went on vacation to America for a few weeks," she said. "New York has a whole magical community behind this little café on Wall Street! It was amazing…Did you know they actually read the Quibbler there? We had a bunch of people asking about Snorkacks! I've never seen so many people so genuinely interested! Daddy was so pleased!"

Hermione snorted, earning her an elbow in the side from Ginny, who had a bright smile on her face, her blue eyes twinkling up at Luna, who in turn was beaming at Ron, who was nodding, looking as though he had never seen her clearly before. She glanced over at Neville, who had his robes suspiciously piled on top of his lap and his face buried in his hands.

"Well, look at the naughty school girl," came a husky, playful voice in her ear. She yelped and jumped, causing Sirius to laugh. "Oi, Mione, I'm just playing!" he said, holding his hands up to defend himself as she swung at him.

"Ms. Granger, please refrain from assaulting teachers," came McGonagall's stern voice. "No matter how painfully annoying they may be, they are your professors,"

"Minerva, perhaps new professors should keep to the staff table, where they belong, so as not to…encourage such behavior," Remus said. "And perhaps new faculty would do well to remember that they are no longer students,"

"Oh, Remus, he was just saying hi," Hermione said, grinning at the werewolf.

"Ms. Granger, I would appreciate it if you didn't address me in such an informal manner," he said sharply. She felt a pang. What was his problem?

"Of course, Mr. Moony," she said, a cheeky grin shining on her face. He shot her a look that wiped any good emotion right off of her face.

"You will address me as 'Professor Lupin', or you will have detention faster than you can say 'library'," he said. He looked at Sirius, who looked just as dumb-struck as Hermione.

"Oi, Lupin, what's the matter?" Ron asked, looking up from his conversation with Luna.

"Mr. Weasley, mind your own business." He said, and moodily stalked off to the Head's Table.

"What the hell was that about?" Ron demanded.

"He…he's worse than Snape…" Neville said quietly.

"Don't you dare compare Remus to that bastard," Hermione snapped. "He's just…having a bad…er, day…" she looked helplessly at Sirius.

"What…what about you? Am I to refer to you as professor, as well?" she asked.

"I thought you said that I'd have no respect if I didn't have students refer to me formally," he said, but when she frowned, he continued, "Which I really don't give a damn about."

"So I can still call you Siri?" she asked, hope in her voice.

"Course you can, sweetheart," he said, and with a wink, he sauntered away to join the rest of the teachers. Hermione smiled and turned around to see Ginny smiling at her, and Ron frowned briefly, but since he had Lavender on one side of him and Luna on the other side (she hadn't returned to her own table just yet) he was a bit too distracted to say anything.

"Hermione," Parvati Patil stage whispered from the other side of Neville. "Am I seeing things, or was that ridiculously handsome teacher just flirting with you?"

Hermione gave a very un-Hermione-ish giggle and blushed. "Er, of course not. He's Harry's godfather, you see," she said.

Parvati looked skeptical. "That wink sure as hell wasn't 'fatherly'," she paused. "Harry's not coming back this year, then?" she asked, and glanced at Ginny, who shrugged and looked away.

Hermione, much to Neville's obvious discomfort, leaned over him to be closer to Parvati.

"He's been really very busy with, well, you know," she said.

The other girl nodded. "I know. I mean, it's been all over the news," she said.

"He reckons after last year it wouldn't be safe for him to be at Hogwarts. He says he doesn't want to put the rest of us in danger, which he believes we would be if he were here."

"It won't be the same without him," Parvati said. "I mean, it must be much harder for you! You were so much closer to him than I was. And Ginny," she added in a whisper.

Hermione, not wanting to engage in girly gossip with the girl, and immensely thankful she didn't have to share a dorm with her anymore, shrugged, and turned her attention to Dumbledore, who had suddenly appeared at the Head's table without anyone noticing his arrival.

He clasped his hands together and smiled down at them. "Now that the sorting is done," he said, to Hermione's surprise. She hadn't even noticed. "To those of you are returning, welcome back! To our new students, welcome! It is always a pleasure to see fresh faces among the old," he paused, and his gaze focused on the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Potter sends his regards and best wishes to his friends and classmates and had this to say to the Gryffindor Quidditch team: 'Flatten Slytherin this year for me,' Of course, these are his words, not my own, though I do wish the team the best of luck. I would like to introduce your new teacher this year, Professor Black, who will be covering the potion's post, and I would like you to welcome back Professor Lupin, who will be resuming his post as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I know those of you who had him before will be happy to have him return," he paused. "Mr. Potter also wished for me to inform you that anyone found misbehaving in either of their classes will most likely find that itching powder will have found it's way into their drawers,"

Hermione, along with most of the students in her year, laughed at this. She raised an eyebrow as Sirius stood, and looked questioningly at the headmaster, who, gave a slight bow and took his seat in between Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.

"Er, Hello," Sirius said. "I just wanted to clear a few things up…who here read the article about me in the Prophet, eh? Come on, now, honestly, show of hands," he said.

Every single hand in the Hall went up.

Sirius gave a small, rather nervous chuckle.

"I see," he said. "And how many of you actually believed it?" he asked. No hands. He laughed again. "Oh, come on now. Be honest."

Half of the hands went back up. No one at Hermione's table raised theirs, though.

"Well. I can assure you, I am not a murderer. Nor am I after the DADA post."

"Then why were you in Azkaban for twelve years?" an obnoxious Slytherin sixth year shouted.

"Ms. Adders!" McGonagall shouted.

"Now, now, Minerva," Dumbledore said. He looked at Sirius. "Professor Black, an explanation is not exactly necessary, though perhaps-"

"No, it's not." McGonagall barked. She stood.

"Professor Black was tried and found innocent of all charges. He was tried under veritaserum, and still found completely innocent. Another man, Peter Pettigrew was the one actually responsible for the deaths Professor Black had been accused. He is now at large, and has even admitted to several witnesses. Disrespect towards Professor Black, or any other teachers, for that matter, will not be tolerated. As students, you have no business in questioning his, or any other teacher's personal life."

"Well, I was only going to explain about how an old friend betrayed me and I was in no way responsible, but thank you, Minnie."

"Black-"

"Well, now, please, let us begin our feasts!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together once more. Hermione caught Sirius's eye and smiled at him, and looked to Remus, who to her surprise was standing up and making to leave.

She stood and walked to Ernie, who looked up in surprise. "Hey, Hermione, we don't have to-"

"Ernie, I feel rather ill, could you get a prefect to show the first years to their dormitories?" she asked. Ernie looked at her sympathetically.

"Of course," he said. He reached up and felt her forehead, and she smiled; he was a muggle born, too, and he still resorted to feeling her forehead for a fever.

"You do actually feel a bit warm…you should go to madam Pomfrey before you go to bed,"

"I think I will. Thanks. I'm sorry I-"

"No, Hermione, it's fine! If YOU of all people are skiving off Head duties, something must be seriously wrong. I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said, with a smile. She smiled back, feeling a tad guilty, and wandered off to follow Remus, who was just leaving the hall.


	10. Fuzzies

**I know it's been a while since I've updated, my mom's been in the hospital and things have been completely hectic. But here's another one for you!**

**This chapter contains male Xx SLASH xX and is VERY NC17 don't like, don't read.**

**And WickedSwanz, you kind of inspired me to write some Sirius/Remus. Sorry for stealing your idea….but do you blame me??? They're too yummy not to write about!!! (Don't worry, in the end it will be a Hermione/Remus fic. I think this is going to be a two-fic story)**

**Also…whoever 'wet blanket' is, you're a freak. Lol. **

**Everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much. I'm happy you're enjoying it!!! **

**With that, read on!**

**-Autumn**

**Oh, Tabbitha, I know you've already read most of this, but still let me know what you think of the, err, 'fun' parts. Lol. Love you girly.**

Chapter 10

Remus sat listening to Sirius going on and on. Like any of the students actually cared; the girls(Okay, some boys, too) wanted to simply rip the clothes from his tan, lean body, and the boys looked at him with admiration and jealousy. He groaned inwardly and fidgeted in his seat. He let his eyes roam over the students in the Hall.

He smiled at the ones he remembered from the last time he had taught here. It was so odd, seeing the familiar faces, but they all looked so much older. The first years he had taught were now fourth years and were no longer the absurdly gawky children they had been, but were now smiling, social teenagers.

Unconsciously, his gaze flickered to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione was watching Albus and Sirius intently as they spoke.

He felt a tightness in his chest as he watched her lovely, full lips curve into a smile as Sirius sat down, and sat a little straighter when a blush spread over her cheeks. His head turned to see the Sirius was looking directly at her.

"Well, now, please, let us begin our feasts!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together once more. At once, the five tables in the Great Hall were laden with copious amount of food.

Remus snorted inwardly. Of course. She had been with Harry, and now she wanted Sirius. Just like every other straight, breathing woman on the planet.

Standing up, he gave Sybill, who he was sitting next to, a curt nod and made sure he had everything. He turned, ignoring the curious looks of some of the students.

Sirius could have any girl…why Hermione? Why? She was a…a…a mudblood!

He stopped mid-step…Had he really just thought that?

Yes, he was, in essence, considered a "pure-blood', but he was…tainted. Being a werewolf does that. But never, never in his life, had he EVER referred to anyone, let alone someone he cared for that way.

He let out a bitter laugh.

He was _jealous_.

Jealous, jealous, jealous.

Because the two people he wanted did not want him; they wanted each other.

"Ah," he said softly to himself. "The irony."

"Of what, may I ask?" He turned to see Hermione standing there, clad in her school uniform, her black robes hanging open, leaving her deliciously voluptuous form visible to anyone who looked.

"Ms. Granger, I don't believe it is of any concern to you."

"Cut the crap, Remus." She said in a soft, but defiant voice. She stepped closer to him. "Why?" she asked simply.

"Why what?" he responded. "Why am I acting like I should? Hermione, you're my student. For you to disrespect me in front of my co workers-"

"I have never shown you disrespect!" she hissed.

"At dinner you did," he said, knowing it wasn't really true.  
"When? When I called you 'Mr. Moony'?" He nodded. "I don't understand what's wrong with that, _Professor_." She said, emphasizing the last word.

"What's wrong with it is the fact that you have been addressing me in informal ways. There is no reason for you to call me 'Moony', 'Remus' or-"

"What about 'My Big Bad Wolf', then?" she asked.

He wanted to laugh, but an image of her and Sirius tangled together (no matter how good they would look) popped into his already scrambled brain and kept him from doing so.

"-Or anything else, including 'Your Big Bad Wolf', is inappropriate. We are not co-workers, we are not friends," he stopped at the look on her face, but forced himself to continue, no matter how much he knew he was hurting both of them. "We are nothing, nothing at all, besides teacher and pupil. Adult and …adult and child."

Her face was white, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She raised her chin and looked at him intently, her eyes narrowed and she bit her lip.

"So," she began. "A summer of living together, and I am absolutely nothing to you."

"Nothing." He said in a voice that was nothing more than a whisper.

"All the hours of my helping you with your Lycanthropy. All the discussions and debates, all the weekends you, Siri, Harry, Ron and I spent together, playing Quidditch and drinking together, all of this, and I am nothing, nothing at all."

"P-precisely." He said.

"And," he voice was dangerously low now. "That night you came into my room, and you kissed me and touched me, after that you still see me as a child,"  
"You are the sharp one, Ms. Granger. You see, if I hadn't seen you as a child, so inexperienced and young, I would have stayed-"

"Instead of proving you are the world's biggest pussy?" she snapped. "Remus Lupin, you are pathetic. Just because you've got issues, you have to make it seem like I'm the one at fault! You're the one who's been leading me on, staying up all night in Sirius's library looking for more things to talk to me about, smiling and winking at me when we passed each other in the hall, staring at me while we were supposed to be doing research, throwing random compliments at me. You started it,_** Professor**_," She snarled viciously. "And you should at least have the balls to finish it. But apparently you don't, and I'm not going to listen to your bullshit about how you see me as a child, because if that's the case, you are a bloody pedophile!"

He gaped at her. He was not!

"If I...if I went to Dumbledore and told him what happened in my room that night…" she let her voice trail off. Remus had stopped breathing. Was she blackmailing him? "Which I never would," she continued. "Just, Remus. Just forget it. I need to, uh, go organize my things and check out my new dorm. I'll see you in class, Professor Lupin."

She turned away from him and walked down the hall. He watched as her form got smaller and smaller, eventually disappearing around a corner. He groaned loudly and slumped against the cold stone wall, and closed his eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I'm an idiot," Remus said to himself as he went over his lesson plans that night. He glanced up at the clock over his reading glasses.

12:28.

He stretched in his chair, lifting his arms and arching his back and yawned. It had been a long day. He ran his long fingers through his shaggy, sandy hair.

"I need to get a trim," he murmured.

"Why's that, Moony, love?" Sirius's voice came from the opposite side of the room. Remus looked over his shoulder to see the handsome dark haired man stepping out of the fireplace. He shook his head, his silky shoulder length black hair flying. He looked at Remus and smiled, his deep blue eyes glittering mischievously.

"What's up?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow at his long time friend and…well, ex lover.

Sirius walked over and sat casually upon Remus's desk, notes and all under his taut, round arse. He looked down at his sandy-haired friend. "What was with you at dinner?" he asked.

"Ugh," Remus groaned, leaning back in his chair, he covered his face with his hands. "Do we really have to discuss this right now?"

"Uh, yeah, we do. Come on, Moons, you were acting like a great greasy git by the name of Snivellus. I can't have my Moony acting like that." He flashed Remus a charming smiled. "Unless my darling Moony has a reason for acting like said greasy git."

Remus couldn't help but smile. He looked up into those deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, I just…" he trailed off, trying to find a way to describe what exactly had caused him to act the way he had. "I…I'm just..."

"Just…?" Sirius prompted.

"Jealous, okay?" he gave a short, dark laugh that made Sirius jump.

"Of what? Who?" Sirius asked.

"You."

"…" Sirius stood there, his mouth open. "…Uh…what?"

"You heard me perfectly. I'm jealous of you. I want what you have, and I never will."

Sirius's mouth finally closed, and he leaned over Remus and gently pressed his lips against the other man's, reveling in the softness of them. He ran his finger tips lightly over Remus's cheeks, lightly feeling the scars he knew Remus to be ashamed of.

He traced the werewolf's lips with his tongue, silently asking for his permission to enter, and Remus did not hesitate to open his mouth, and moaned slightly into Sirius's mouth as his tongue delved in deep, stroked and probed.

"Mmm," Sirius groaned. He grabbed the collar of Remus's jumper and pulled him up. "Room. Bed. Now," he murmured against the other man's lips.

Remus could not make a coherent response as he felt Sirius's lips move along his jaw down to his neck, sucking and biting, the feel of the slight stubble on his jaw against his skin…

"Or I could get kinky and bend you over the desk, though I don't think you'd want to do that again," Sirius chuckled against Remus's neck, remembering the time when they had been in their seventh year, in Slughorn's office.

Remus let out a strangled moan of protest at the idea, and pushed Sirius to the fireplace, and pulled away from his raven haired lover just to grab a pinch of floo powder. He threw it into the fireplace, and said, very clearly,

"Professor Black's rooms," and grabbed Sirius and pushed him into the emerald flames. They landed on the floor of Sirius's new bedroom, and Sirius was straddling Remus now, feeling his erection pressing against his thigh.

"Is that your wand, love, or are you just happy to see me?" Sirius whispered as he ran his hands down Remus's stomach and toyed with the waistband of his pants.

Annoyed, Remus growled and bucked his hips up. Sirius gave another chuckle, and unbuttoned Remus's slacks, and pulled them off, throwing them over his shoulder. He straddled him again and began to unbutton his shirt. He went slowly, teasingly, all the while staring down into the two golden eyes glaring up at him in annoyance and lust.

"Siri," he breathed. "Please,"

Sirius leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Remus's. "We've been doing this since we were seventeen," he murmured against Remus's lips. "You should know by now that begging just makes me go slower,"

"No," Remus breathed. Suddenly, he rolled them over so he was on top, and grinned down at Sirius. "Not now." He breathed as he shrugged off his shirt, leaving him clad only in his blue boxers. Moony was horny as hell, and, Merlin help him, so was he. He reached down and literally ripped Sirius's shirt open.

"Hey, I just bought-oh, God, yes…" he groaned as Remus bit and licked at one of his nipples. "Mmm," he moaned as Remus kissed a hot, wet trail across Sirius's broad, smooth chest.

He kissed his way down Sirius's hard, well muscled stomach and playfully dipped his tongue into his belly button, making Sirius chuckle.

"You're so weird, Moony," he laughed. Remus smiled against his lover's stomach as he hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Sirius's jeans and tugged them down, letting Sirius kick them off. He looked up at Sirius and grinned.

"Nice knickers," he said.

Sirius looked down at his black boxers with little yellow smiley faces (with their tongues sticking out) on them. "What's wrong with them?" he demanded.

Laughing, Remus shook his head. "Nothing," he said.

"No, really, they're my favorite pair!"

"They're perfect, just like you." He hooked his fingers into the sides of the smiley face boxers and pulled them down.

"Careful with those, I- Oh!" Sirius gasped as Remus swirled the tip of his cock in his mouth. Sirius closed his eyes and groaned as Remus's moist, hot mouth engulfed him.

Remus reached up and gently massaged Sirius's balls as he moved his mouth up and down his hard, long shaft. Sirius's hands weaved into Remus's shaggy hair, and he groaned and his back arched.

"Oh, shit, Remy," he grunted. Feeling he was getting much too close, Remus slowly pulled away. Sirius blinked at him, his face flushed. "That's beyond fucked," he panted. He sat up and climbed to his feet, an evil glint in his dark blue eyes. His eyes on Remus, he stepped slowly backwards to his nightstand, and without breaking eye contact, opened the drawer and pulled out his wand.

Remus swallowed hard.

"Sirius," he said slowly. "Siri-" but he was cut off as Sirius made a movement with his wand and Remus was gagged and bound to the bed, each wrist held above him with two pairs of fuzzy handcuffs. Pink fuzzy handcuffs.

His feet were bound to the bedposts also, but with…red and gold ties. Ah, once a Gryffindor…

He looked up at Sirius, who's wand had been replaced with a (he gulped) black whip. With a fuzzy pink handle.

"Mpfh!" was all he could manage with the gag. Sirius grinned wolfishly at him. He crawled on all fours so his body was hovering above Remus's, but not touching. Remus, who was painfully hard at this point, thrust his hips up, but Sirius pulled up higher, so he couldn't make contact. Remus growled furiously, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"What's wrong, Moony?" Sirius whispered huskily against his ear, and nuzzled his neck. "Can't take a bit of teasing?"

Remus whimpered, knowing that's what Sirius wanted. Sirius laughed softly.

"Don't even try it," he said. "And I want more that that pitiful excuse of a whimper," he said, and climbed off of Remus and the bed. He grabbed his wand and with a quick flick of his wrist, Remus was now lying face down on the bed, still bound.

Oh, God, he thought. No.

CRACK!

Remus cry was muffled by the pillows his face was firmly planted in, and the gag, which was still in place. Sirius chuckled.

"No, no. That won't do," he said. "You bring me five seconds to cumming and stop, and you think you're going to get off that easy?" he laughed. "I don't think so, Moons."

CRACK!

"Mpfh!"

CRACK! CRACK!

"MMPF!" Remus screamed, or at least tried to.

Sirius smirked at the pink welts forming across Remus's ass. With another flick of his wand, Remus was un-gagged.

"Fuck!" he groaned. "Fucking hell, Siri, that hurt!"

"Exactly," Sirius responded, climbing onto the bed.

"Fucking kinky bastard," he muttered.

"Aw, love, does it hurt that bad?" Sirius asked, his voice low and seductive.

"Yes, it does," Remus grumbled, trying to ignore Sirius's hands gently massaging his stinging ass. Then, he felt Sirius's lips on the welts, and shivered.

"Feel any better?" Sirius asked, his body hovering over Remus's now. Remus felt his hardness against his arse, and groaned impatiently.

"You had your fun, you kinky freak, now get it over with," he breathed. Sirius needed no further persuasion, and with a quick thrust, he was inside Remus.

They cried out each other's name, and, breathing hard, Sirius paused to let Remus adjust to him. They had agreed months ago, nearly a year, to stop this, that if Harry ever found out…

Well, Sirius thought, Old habits die hard.

"Sirius," Remus moaned. "Let me out of these bloody handcuffs,"

"Sorry, mate," Sirius grunted, and a second later, Remus was free of his restraints. Sirius began to thrust, gently at first, but soon increased his speed. Remus was now on all fours as he took him, and he reached down and grabbed Remus's lonely cock, and fisted him in sync with his thrusts.

"Oh, fuck," Remus groaned. "Shit…God, Siri,"

Both were red in the face and slick with sweat, and Sirius felt himself coming closer and closer. He buried his face in Remus's shoulder, and grunted.

"Remy," he panted. "I'm…so…close..."

"Mmhmm," Remus replied.

"Come with me, love," Sirius breathed. He increased his speed, and tugged harder at the werewolf's cock.

"Fuck!" Remus cried out, and his seed spilled all over Sirius's hand, and with one more thrust, Sirius came hard deep inside his best friend and lover.

Both men collapsed down on the bed, and Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, and his last thoughts before drifting off to sleep was,

_I wonder if Hermione likes whips…_


	11. First Day, First Kiss

**Wee, new chappie! See, I'm starting to update more regularly! Anyways. **

**-THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED-**

_**Skavnema **_

_**Potter's Angel**_

_**Nynaeve80**_

_**Aldoraspritelette**_

_**Tabbitha Graves**_** (I know, someone updated! Wee!)**

_**Wickedswanz**_** (You need to update your stories, too!)**

_**Megan Consoer**_

_**Mina **_**(Yes, Harry's eventually going to have an important role in this, so he will continue to be in the story!)**

_**mermaidShannon**_** (there's a little bit of HG/SB in this, and for all I know, there might be more… I'm not sure yet.)**

…**and on with the story! **

**Chapter 11**

Hermione looked at her watch.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was in twenty minutes.

She couldn't face him…not after what he had said.

She had never cut class before, though…

Feeling torn, she let her forehead fall forward onto the cool surface of the table.

She, Ron, Neville and Ginny (who, much to Hermione's amusement, was attempting to flirt with Neville) were sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast and looking over their schedules.

"Er-my-nee," Ron managed through a mouthful of sausages. Hermione raised her head just enough so she could peak up at him. He chewed for a few more moments, and, with some difficulty, swallowed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Mmph." She replied, returning her head to it's previous position.

"Aw, Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked softly, rubbing gentle circles on her back. "Classes start today; you shouldn't be so depressed! It's not normal!" she said.

Hermione smiled slightly. "I'm fine," she said. "I just feel a bit off. I think I'll have a lie down, though." She said.

"Wha?" Ron said, sounding as though he was choking on his food. He coughed a few times, and Hermione saw Ginny stick her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing out of the corner of her eye. Hermione groaned and put her arms over her head.

Ron coughed again. "Water," he croaked. Without looking, she pushed her pumpkin juice towards him, and she heard him gulp it down desperately and gasp for air.

"Did I just…am I hearing right?" he asked. "You're gonna blow off class, and not any class, but _Lupin's_? I mean, you were practically married to him over the summer!"

Her head shot up and her eyes narrowed. "Ex_cus_e me?" she felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "And, what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

Ron cocked his head at her in a confused manner. "The two of you were locked up together constantly, in Sirius's library! You never wanted to spend any time with the rest of us, it was always, 'Oh, me and Remus are doing research tonight,' it was always Remus this, Remus that. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought the two of you were having a…a…"

"A what, Ronald?" she asked.

"A, well, a _thing_!" he said.

"What do you mean by 'thing', exactly?"

"Like a boy-girl thing! Snogging! Shagging! A romantic thing!" he yelled. Hermione felt her face flush, and felt her cheeks grow even hotter as she saw the eyes of other students and half the staff on her. She stood up and grabbed her bag.

Spinning around to look at him, she growled, "How dare. you? How dare you?! How could you say I would…would do something like that!"

Ron stared up at her, his brow furrowed. "I didn't say-"

"Oh, _shut it_, will you?" she hissed, and stormed out of the hall.

"Wha…what was that all about?" Neville asked timidly. Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione's retreating form.

"I don't know," she said slowly. What had that been about? On top of it, skipping Lupin's class…something just wasn't right. She had been so… "So defensive, so defensive…" she murmured to herself.

"Wha id ooh ay 'inny?" Ron asked, yet another full mouth, bits of sausage flying everywhere.

"Eww! Ron!" she cried, jumping up immediately, pulling a small chunk of meat out of her hair. "Ick! You are so disgusting!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bells chimed loudly, signaling the beginning of class, and Hermione bit her lip as she walked down the empty corridor.

_Head Girl and I'm skipping class…oh, yes, this will go down splendidly_, she thought. Sighing, she readjusted her heavy schoolbag on her shoulder. Surely Re- Professor Lupin wouldn't tell Dumbledore? Oh, Merlin, I hope not.

She slowed her walking to a leisurely pace until she heard voices and footsteps coming down from around the corner. Her pulse picked up, and she ran into the nearest bathroom; the prefect's bathroom.

"Ooh, what are _you _doing in here?" came a high-pitched, whiny voice. Hermione spun around to see Moaning Myrtle floating merely an inch away from her nose. "Tsk, tsk. Aren't you supposed to be Head Girl?" Myrtle said sarcastically.

"Albus, I don't know how to thank you for this job," Hermione heard. Sirius? Oh, shit. Dumbledore.

"Hey, Myrtle," she whispered.

"Yes?" the ghost whispered back.

"Shhh," she paused. "Hear that?" she asked, nodding her head towards the door, and Sirius and the Headmaster's voice.

"Why are we whispering? And what do they have to do with anything?"

"Remember Professor Lupin? He taught here-"

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Myrtle shouted. "OH MY GOD! MERLIN, YES!"

Hermione stared up at the transparent girl as she writhed around in the air, and slapped her hands over her mouth and ran into the nearest stall as she heard the footsteps stop right outside the bathroom door.

"Who's in here?" Sirius's voice echoed throughout the clean, elaborate bathroom. He stepped in, and looked around.

"Students, Sirius?" Albus asked, his voice stern.

Sirius spotted a bag lying on the floor, and walked over to it. "Looks like it,"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Myrtle screeched, clutching her heart. "OH, MERLIN!"

Sirius chuckled. "Myrtle," he said, and made a swift bow. "It's been too long,"

"Oh, yes, it has," she replied dreamily. "What are you doing back here, anyway, handsome?"

Sirius grinned cheekily as Albus snickered quietly.

"Oh, haven't you heard? I'm teaching potions here,"

"Oh, good! I hated that git who used to teach-"

"I'm sorry, Myrtle, but have any students been in here?" Albus interrupted the translucent teen. He looked over his half-moon spectacles from the abandoned book bag to Myrtle.

"Oh," she said lazily. "Of course,"

"Recently?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Who?"

"I don't know, exactly," she said, sounding distracted, all the time staring at Sirius. "Some girl, an older one,"

"I see. And what did this older girl look like?"

"Short, with brown, curly hair, brown eyes…"

Sirius's eyebrows went up.

"I see. Well, Sirius, I have things to attend to, so I must leave you now. Good luck with your classes," Albus said. "Oh, and I am happy that you and Remus are on better terms today."

Sirius flushed and smiled widely. "Yes, me too. Good day, Albus. I'll see you at dinner,"

"Oh, no, you won't, I'm afraid. I am meeting Harry at headquarters tonight, to discuss some important points he came upon,"

Sirius's smile vanished. "I see. Would you like me to join you?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "It is my wish that you remain here, for tonight. What ever revelations are made, I promise Harry or I will inform you of them at once."

Sirius nodded. "Thank you," he paused for a moment. "I just…it's like I've got James back again. I mean, I know Harry's not James," he added hastily. "It's like…I feel as though I am redeeming myself. If anything happened to Harry, I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself. I'd be letting Lily and James down…again."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand, Sirius. As long as I am around, I can promise you no harm will come to Harry. You are not the only one who cares for him,"

"I know. Thank you, Albus."

"You're most welcome." He paused for a moment, and smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Now I must really be going. Good day, Professor Black."

With that, he turned and walked out of the lavatory. Sirius looked up to see Myrtle gazing solemnly from behind her thick coke-bottle glasses. She didn't blink, and she had a sleepy, serene smile upon her pale face.

He winked at her, and she suddenly giggled and flew under a stall and he heard a splash. He let out a soft laugh and picked up the bag on the ground.

"Curly brown hair, brown eyes, older girl," he murmured. "A bag that weighs twenty stone…and with a Gryffindor pin on it, too. "

Hermione bit her lip and pulled her knees to her chest so Sirius wouldn't see her feet from under the stalls, should he look. She heard him murmuring, and cringed. He knew it was her.

"Hermione," he said softly. "Why are you cutting Remus's class?"

She groaned.

"Fucking Myrtle," she grumbled, and opened the stall. He was looking at her curiously. "What?" she snapped.

"PMSing, love?" he asked hesitantly.

"WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE? ISN'T A GIRL ALOUD TO HAVE A BAD DAY EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE? I AM NOT PERFECT, NO MATTER WHAT EVERYONE BLOODY THINKS!" she shouted, her voice reverberating off of all the tiled walls.

Sirius stood staring at her in silence for a few moments, while she breathed heavily. He walked closed to her, and took her in his arms, where she buried her face into his chest. She started to sob, and he stroked her long curls.

"Shhh," he breathed. He had never seen Hermione so upset; she never lost her cool. She was very much like Remus that way. Always so calm, so understanding, the voice of reason. "Shhh, love."

"I…I…I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"It's okay," he said. "Do you want to come over to my office and talk?" She nodded, and he slung her bag over his shoulder and took her hand, leading her out of the bathroom.

They walked to the dungeons in silence, their footsteps and breathing and Hermione's occasional hiccup were the only sounds. Once they got to Sirius's classroom, he used his wand to unlock the door and held it open for her, closing and re-locking it behind them.

"Over here," he said, nodding his head towards a door at the back of the room. She followed him and smiled as she looked around the room. Pictures of him, Harry's father, and Remus hung all around. All of them were neatly cut at the edges (she assumed he had cut Pettigrew out of them) and newer pictures of him and Remus, Harry, even a few pictures of herself. She turned around and saw the Weasley's (with the exception of Percy) smiling and waving down at her.

"It was so gloomy down here," Sirius said, sitting down on a black loveseat. "All of your faces brighten the place up,"

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Why of me?" she asked. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "You mean a lot to me, Mione. I owe my life to you,"

"How so?" she asked, blowing her nose on the tissue he offered her.

"You and Harry saved me from the Dementors, from Azkaban. If you hadn't used you're time turner and that amazing mind of yours, I'd have been a goner," he smiled at her, and she blushed slightly. "Now, come on, love. What's wrong?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "I…I can't tell you,"

"You can tell me anything," he grinned. "I'm not going to freak out or spank you," he said, causing her to look at him with a shocked expression on her pretty face. "Unless you want me to, of course," he added with a charming wink.

"I…uh…well…um," she stumbled for words. She stared down and examined her nails.

"Is it about Harry?" he asked, and her head shot up.

"I…what?" she asked.

"He likes you a lot, you know,"

"…He said that?" she asked softly.

"He didn't have to. It was painfully obvious. He's just like James…couldn't keep that lovesick look off of his face to save his life…"

Hermione let out a little laugh.

"He's in love with Ginny," she said.

"No, Hermione, I think he's in love with you,"

"He can't be."

"Why not?"

"He just…he just can't."

"Why's that?" he pressed.

"Because."

"Because you're in love with someone else?" he asked bluntly. She looked up at him, into his deep, dark blue eyes that glittered with mischief.

"Why would you think that?" she asked carefully.

"Because I can't think of any other reason you wouldn't love Harry…you're his best friend, you're both bloody hot," she blushed…yet again. "You slept together…"

"Wh-wh-what?" she stuttered. He rolled his eyes.

"You really think you fooled anyone? Why else do you think Remus ignored you for…Oh, bloody fuck."

"What?" she asked.

"It's Remus, isn't it?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Of… of course not." She said, fighting the tears in her eyes.

"Hermione…I'll never, ever ask you something like this again…but…did you have sex with him?" he asked.

"No." she said firmly. He took hold of her chin, and looked deeply into her chocolate eyes.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"But you do have feelings for him, then."

"I am going to refrain from answering that."

"…ah. So that's what he's was all upset over last night…"

She snorted. "Upset? Please."

"What?"

"I talked to him last night…tried to, at least. Apparently I am just some foolish, inexperienced little school girl who means absolutely nothing to him." She bit her lip again, hard, nearly drawing blood, and turned her face away from Sirius so he wouldn't see the tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh, Mione," he whispered.

_"You heard me perfectly. I'm jealous of you. I want what you have, and I never will."_

Remus's words came back to him…oh, God, did Remus think there was something between him and Mione? Jealous, jealous…how he reacted at dinner, when Sirius had been playfully flirting with her, on the train when they fell…

She looked at him slowly. "Am I, Sirius? Am I so young, so immature, to the point where I'm unbearable? Do I look so foolish, so childish?"

He grabbed her face.

He understood perfectly why Remus was so infatuated with her…she was, indeed, beautiful.

"Absolutely not," he whispered. "Hermione,"

She pressed her face into his hand, and her lips brushed his thumb. Oh, Merlin, no…

"I just don't understand why I am so undesirable for him…over the summer, I mean…it didn't seem like he found me so…repulsive."

"You're not repulsive at all, love," he whispered.

He couldn't do this, not after last night…Remus and him had been close for twenty years! Twenty years of friendship and hot, hot sex for this girl…this beautiful, angelic woman sitting in front of him, her lips looking so warm and soft; so inviting.

"He's a fool," he breathed, and their lips crashed together, and tongues battled for dominance.

"Mmm," she breathed, putting her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, melting into the kiss. His hands moved to her slim waist, pulling her body against his, feeling her full breasts pillow against the hard width of his chest.

There was a flash of green from the fireplace, which went unnoticed by either Sirius or Hermione, who was leaning backwards, pulling Sirius down on top of her.

"Sirius, have you seen Herm-"

Sirius broke away from Hermione as though he had been shocked, and looked wide-eyed up at Remus, who's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Remus," he started, but Remus wasn't looking at him. His golden eyes were fixed on Hermione now, his lips pursed, and his face rapidly turning scarlet.

"Ron said you were feeling _ill_," he spat. "But apparently you were feeling something much different."

She looked away from him, and stood, gathering her bags.

"I should report both of you to Dumbledore," he said coolly.

"Remus, you're angry, you're not thinking clearly," Sirius started. He reached out for Remus's arm, but the werewolf pushed him away roughly.

"Not thinking clearly? I'm not the one who's got my tongue down a student's throat!" he shouted. "After I've made myself clear about wanting you to stay away from her, and then after last night! What's next, Black? Gonna bugger Harry?"

Sirius's jaw twitched in disgust. "You're pissed, I get it, Remus, you need to calm-"

"I DO NOT NEED TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" He bellowed. Hermione was so startled by the volume of his voice, she dropped her bag. He turned to her.

"You fuck Harry, Merlin knows you've been trying for months to get me, and now Sirius? How much of a whore can you be? Trying to prove something, then?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she gaped at him.

"She only slept with Harry because she couldn't have you, Remus! And hark who's talking! Like you were thinking of me at all last night-"

"SHUT UP!" Lupin bellowed. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Hermione looked from one to the other. She had caused this; Remus was right. How promiscuous _could_ she get? A wave of nausea crashed over her, and, without bothering with her bag, she ran. She ran hard and fast, ignoring Sirius's voice, and the sound of something smashing against the wall in his office; she couldn't do this.


	12. Your Woman

**Chapter 12**

Breathing hard, mind racing, Remus looked around Sirius's office; the pictures of James and Lily, of him. Pictures of Harry, Ron and Hermione. All the pictures were waving and smiling down at him and Sirius, who was standing still in the doorway, looking out after Hermione.

"What you accused her of," he said softly. "Isn't in the least bit true."

His voice wasn't harsh, it was actually very calm and quiet, but the coolness in it sent shivers down Remus's spine that made him wish Sirius would just scream and shout the way he wanted to himself.

"She slept with Harry because, let's face it, they're both attractive, hormonal teenagers, who just happen to be best friends." He turned around and met Remus's eyes. "Sound familiar?"

"It's different," Remus said. "We weren't in the same situation, and-"

"Oh, no, ours was probably worse! I was disowned by my family because of my friends, for being sorted into the wrong house, for my sexuality and beliefs, had just run away, you were a bloody gawky, very horny bi-sexual werewolf! Peter was a bloody homophobe, and James knew how we felt before we did! We couldn't come out, no, because being in a relationship of the same sex was just so_ wrong_, and you were _ashamed_. Then, you were with that French bitch,"

"Don't you _dare_ bring Amber into this." Remus whispered.

"Why not?" Sirius sneered. "Still mourning her? Still in _love_ with her, then?"

"Shut up,"

"Shut up? No, Remus, I don't think I want to. So, you still in love with her, then? I'm sure you are…drooling after Hermione, fucking me. You must have been really in love with her when you buggered me when you and her were together. All the times in Lily and James' guest rooms, when-"

"I was young and stupid, had I know how it would end-"

"You would have left her and probably killed yourself out of fear of what you were capable of, Remus! I wouldn't have been able to save you! All of the suicide attempts, all of the nights I stood outside your bedroom door at night, listening to you cry and scream in your sleep. She wasn't worth all the pain, all the blame you put on yourself."

He turned his face away from Sirius so he wouldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes; Sirius, however, did not acknowledge the defeat Remus was showing.

"She was a bitch, and you knew it, and you liked it. I think her arrogance reminded you of me and James, and you absolutely loved it.

Because the war was getting bad, and we all knew that Voldemort had a spy within our ranks, and we all thought it was you. Of course, it wasn't me. James trusted me with his life,"

"He shouldn't have," Remus muttered darkly, still avoiding Sirius's gaze. Ignoring this, Sirius continued,

"No, Lily and James would never have thought the man they named godfather to Harry could be the traitor. Of course not; and who would've suspected Peter? He was weak, simple-minded, he had absolutely no talent with a wand. He only made it through school because of us. James was in hiding with Lily; he had been trying to win her over for years, there was no way it could have been him. He was one of the most anti-purebloods you could find. They'd just had a baby. It couldn't have been him.

Naturally, after we thought this through, Peter had the nerve to say, 'Moony. It's Moony. He's joined the rest of them' and the werewolves had indeed joined Voldemort by then. We had been distancing ourselves from you, and you had been spending too much time out of the country. We thought it had to be you. It was only logical; of course, I didn't realize at the time that betrayal wasn't really a logical thing."

"If you thought it was me, Sirius," Remus choked out. "Then why? Why did you…all those times?"

Sirius was quiet, and Remus looked towards him and saw that the taller man's blue eye were dark with emotion. "Why?" he repeated.

"I - I loved you, Moony. I loved James and Lily, and Harry, so, so much. But I wasn't in love with them, like I was with you at the time."

Anger bloomed in Remus's chest, and he felt lightheaded.

"You're a liar," he said. Sirius shook his head. His silky black hair fell into his fair, handsome face. He shifted his weight nervously and bit his lip.

"No, I'm not. I was in love with you. And a part of me still does, I won't lie." He smiled sadly. "I saw a secret in your eyes all those times. I always saw guilt in them after. Yet you never said no, never turned me down. Then one day, James…" his voice, trembling with emotion, trailed off, and he turned around. Remus stared silently at his back, waiting for him to continue.

Taking a deep breath, the dark haired man began to speak again, "James told me that a few years back, right after graduation, you had met someone in France. He told me that you had spent a few nights with this someone. He said Lily told him you had stayed in contact with your friend…he was trying to tell me, in his own way, that you were in a relationship with someone else."

"It's why you stopped writing," Remus whispered.

"Of course. I was obsessed at that point," he gave a bitter laugh. "You'd left me, without me even realizing it."

Remus sighed and leaned against the wall. Running his hands over his face and through his hair, he said, "It wasn't safe. I thought it was a mutual, unspoken agreement between us. You know how certain Death Eater's felt about gays."

"We weren't gay!" Sirius said indignantly.

"But we weren't straight, either. When your brother caught us snogging in our sixth year, he nearly had a heart attack."

Sirius snorted. "Too bad he didn't. He was a prejudiced little fuck, just like the rest of my family. I know for a fact he wasn't so straight-laced himself, though I never ratted on him."

"That's why you weren't sorted into Slytherin, Sirius."

"I know." Sirius sighed again. "Anyways. Let me continue."

"Of course,"

"Like I said, I was obsessed. I drove to your house one day when I knew you were going to be gone; you'd written to Peter and told him you couldn't go out that night. I went through your things, and I found a drawer full of letters from a girl named Amber. I found pictures…"

Remus paled. "They were art!" he defended. "She was very artistic, loved painting and drawing and photography!"

**::::FLASHBACK::::**

_Sirius crouched low behind the wall of an old building in a dodgier part of London, watching a tall, sandy haired man push open the large glass doors of the apartment complex across the way. He hated muggle neighborhoods; they were so hard to blend into._

_Remus, despite being born into a pureblood family himself, had always been the one who knew how to dress, how to act, in front of muggles. Which is why he found it so easy to live in the shabby thing he called a flat. _

_He pressed himself flatter against the wall, trying to hide in the shadows, as he observed the other young man's handsome countenance. Framed by shaggy, golden hair, his grey eyes, oddly flecked with gold, stuck out strikingly. Though his angular face was pale, and looked rather peaky, he still had a distinctly pink tinge of happiness in his cheeks. _

_Sirius tried to swallow the lump in his throat; he had not been the one to cause that. _

_Remus looked around quickly, and walked into an empty alleyway, and moments later, Sirius heard a familiar 'POP'. He walked out from behind the building, his hand in his pocket, gripping the handle of his wand. He pushed open the glass doors, and climbed the stairs that lead to the fifth level. _

_Not for the first time, he wished he could have just apparated directly into his ex-lover's flat, or flooed, but it had been warded by Albus Dumbledore himself. Sirius wasn't stupid; he didn't want to risk anything._

_Of course, Sirius still had his key. Remus may have stopped speaking to him, but he had never bothered taking back any of the clothes he left at Sirius's or the spare keys he had given to him when he first moved into his flat. As he reached the door, number 376 B, he crossed his fingers, and let out a sigh of relief as the lock clicked open. He stepped in, and looked around. _

_"If I were Remus Julian Lupin, where would I hide the evidence?" he asked himself. His eyes roamed over the kitchen, the front room, and eventually stilled on the bedroom. "Oh, Remus, you're too predictable," _

_Stepping into the clean but sparse bedroom, he spotted the muggle radio on the desk, and with a grin, he flipped it on. Annoyed at the commercials playing, he shrugged out of his black leather jacket, and threw it onto the bed. _

_"Wait," he said to himself. "Of course!" he spun back to the desk, and pulled open the drawer on the bottom, where four stacks of letters sat. He picked them up, and they were all from the same girl: Ambre Desjardins. Ambre? Amber._

_Fancy French bitch._

_He flipped through the letters viciously, some of which he couldn't even read. Remus spoke French? He had never known that; why had he never told him?_

_" 'My dearest Remus, mon amour, I ache for you at night, to feel the warmth of your skin against my own. I want to hear the steady beating of your heart as I sleep upon your chest,' Ugh, Remus," Sirius groaned as he read the rest of the needy letter. _

_He sat there for hours, just reading about all the adventures and, um, 'escapades' his former lover had been having in France. No, not just France. Paris; the city of love. _

_The sky outside was fading rapidly, and Sirius got up from his spot on Remus's soft bed only to flip on the lamps in the flat, before returning to his previous spot, where he resumed his reading._

**J'ai besoin de sentir vos lèvres douces contre ma peau. J'ai besoin de sentir vos mains sûr ma chair. I am so lonely without you here, Remy. It's been months…I understand your friends need you in these hard, cold times, but, mon amour, I need you, too. It's so cold at night, and I need a release. I don't care what you say…I will wait for you. Please, Remus. Come back to me.**

**Amber xoxoxo**

_Sirius' eyes teared up, but not at her words. If this what the little bint was writing, what in Merlin's name was Remus writing back?_

_Suspicions stronger than ever, he got up and returned to the drawer. He dug through the piles, until he felt something in the very back. He pulled it out._

_It was a large black folder, and it was tied shut. He untied it, and nearly dropped it._

_They were moving black and white pictures of a naked Remus and a petite blonde woman fucking with the Eiffel tower's glittering lights in the background. They were out in public…it looked like they were in the grass. He flipped through them, his hands trembling, and saw more of them, one of Remus shamelessly going down on her, and one of her going down on him…on of her riding him while he sat in a swing. Oh, good God, they were doing it in a park…_

_Sirius felt faint. Normally, an image of Remus with an attractive woman would have driven him wild, but this was different. _

_A date was written on the folder. Two and a half years ago…when James, Lily, and Remus had first visited Paris. When he and Remus were still together…_

_They warned you, he thought. They told you he didn't come home some nights. Flinging the pictures across the room and sank down onto the mattress, and only then did the song that was playing on Remus's radio really register in his brain._

_**Just tell me what you've got to say to me,  
I've been waiting for so long to hear the truth,  
It comes as no surprise at all you see,  
So cut the crap and tell me that we're through.**_

Now I know your heart, I know your mind,  
You don't even know you're being unkind,  
So much for all your high brow Marxist ways,  
Just use me up and then you walk away.  
Boy, you can't play me that way.

Well I guess what you say is true,  
I could never be the right kind of girl for you,  
I could never be your woman.

_**I could never be a woman**_

_**I could never be a woman**_

_**I could never be a woman**_

You're such a charming, handsome man,  
Now I think I finally understand,  
Is it in your genes?, I don't know,  
But I'll soon find out, that's for sure,  
Why did you play me this way?

Well I guess what you say is true -  
I could never be the right kind of girl for you!

Well I guess what they say is true,  
I could never spend my life with a man like you

_**I could never be a woman**_

_**I could never be a woman**_

_**I could never be a woman  
**_

**::::END FLASHBACK::::**

"Yes, those pictures were just so…Picasso." Sirius said. "So very, very artistic."

"Sirius," Remus said. "Please, wait," but it was too late.

Sirius had picked up Hermione's forgotten book bag and had stomped out, leaving the sandy haired man all alone.

He'd lost Amber.

He thought he's lost Hermione.

…Had he lost Sirius, too?

**J'ai besoin de sentir vos lèvres douces contre ma peau. J'ai besoin de sentir vos mains sûr ma chair- I need to feel your soft lips against my skin. I need to feel your hands on my flesh**

**Mon amour- My love**

**Song- White Town's 'Your Woman'**

**Yay! New Chapter!**

**Okay, I know some of that didn't make sense. Amber seems so sweet to Remus, but Sirius does seem to hate her, doesn't he? I know. It's not a mistake…it will all make sense later on in the story. I promise!!! There's a lot more to the whole Amber story. Anyways. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought!!!!**

**Ps- I know that meaning of the song is not the same as how I used it, but it came on right as I was writing this, and I was like, OMG, YES! I must use it! Lmao**


	13. Taunting

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: **

**Starlily**

**Ginnyginny**

**Gueneviere**

**ReporteXgirl**

**Skaynema**

**Nicole**

**Crazyanimeidiotnumbreone**

**Tabbitha Graves (love ya girly!)**

**Miss-Winchester**

**Bluvly12**

**HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12**

**Querida101**

**FredandGeorge891**

**Smakkie**

**PrimblackRose **

**Lupinlvr1yum**

**Remushottie2**

**You guys all rock, and I really, really appreciated all your reviews. **

**Anyways. On with the new chapter…Enjoy! **

**Lot's of Love, Autumn **

_**Chapter 13:**_

_Dear Hermione,_

_We've figured out one; we just need to locate it. _

_I'll explain more when I can._

_I'm coming to visit next Saturday…_

_Meet me in the Three Broomsticks at noon? _

_Don't bring Ron._

_Sincerely, Harry_

Smiling, she reread the letter that she had gotten on Saturday. It was Monday now, and the beginning of the second week of school.

"Ms. Granger?"

She looked up suddenly, pulling herself back into the real world. The real world in which she was in the middle of her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and Re- Professor Lupin was looking at her expectantly over his square reading glasses. God, he looked so intelligent, so sexy…how was she supposed to be furious and upset with him when he was so gorgeous? The bastard.

"Ms. Granger?"

"I'm sorry?" she said. He raised a brow, and his gaze fell upon Neville, who was sitting in the desk directly in front of her.

"Mr. Longbottom, would you be so kind as to explain to Ms. Granger what the class is doing, as she seems to have been too preoccupied to listen properly."

"Oh, er, yeah," Neville said. He leaned back and opened her book, _Defensive Spells and Theories, Grade 7_, to page 26. "We're reading aloud about vampires." He said, pointing to the heading.

"Lavender just read paragraphs one through four, and Professor Lupin just asked you to read the first few paragraphs of _'Fact vs. Fiction'_, right there," he said, flipping the page. She smiled gratefully at him, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Neville," she said, and rested her hand on his, and looked up, meeting her sandy-haired teacher's eyes. There was a slight crunching sound as he snapped the quill he was holding. She looked at his hand, and saw a dark trickle of blood run along it, before a single droplet fell to the floor.

"Oh, Professor!" Padma Patil said. She stood up, and took his hand in her own, the broken quill falling to the ground. The class watched as she pulled a sharp piece of it out of his palm, him wincing. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

His eyes took in the lovely girl, her waist length black hair and huge, black eyes, which complimented her lovely tan skin. "Yes, yes, thank you," he said with a soft smile as she waved her wand over the deep cut, healing it instantly.

She returned the smile, and a blush rose to her cheeks. "No problem, Professor. It looked like it hurt."

"It did," he said. "I have much too strong of a grip sometimes,"

"Only once a month," Hermione muttered, feeling color rise in her cheeks as Lupin turned his head to look at her, his eyes narrowed. She cleared her throat. "Shall I read, then?"

"Yes, of course." He said stiffly. "Five points to Ravenclaw for the aid of a teacher, Ms. Patil."

" 'Vampires are accused of killing people, often by drinking blood. They are often accused of being unnusually viscious, even savage." Hermione read. "Herein lies the question: are these simply the tall tales of the prejuidiced or are these allegedly dark creatures deserving of the fear they cast upon human and wizard kind?

Among the most peculiar is the belief of many Serbians that having red hair was a vampiric trait'," Ron made an indignant sound, " 'and a superstition, occurring in Bulgaria, which stated that people who talked to themselves would become vampires.'"

Ron coughed something that sound suspiciously like 'Krum'.

Smiling, Hermione continued to read, "Preventive measures included piercing the body with thorns or stakes, putting sawdust in the coffin (so that the vampire awakens in the evening and is compelled to count every grain of sawdust, which occupies the entire evening, so he will die when at dawn, he emerges from the coffin and into the sunlight), placing blocks under the chin to prevent the body from eating the shroud, nailing clothes to coffin walls for the same reason, and placing a crucifix in the coffin. None of these are effective;

"People often misjudge us, believing that because of our origions that we must be creatures of the Devil," says a French-born vampire, Louis. "Sawdust, as amusing as it may be, will not distract us for a mazimum of maybe twenty seconds. As for the blocks and nails…I think anyone would find that rather odd. Ah, crucifixes. I am rather fond of crucifixes," he says.

According to Louis, the only folklore he has found to be effective is garlic.

"It's repulsive," he says. "With such hightened senses, I can't stand to be around it. If I had the desire for human blood, I certainly wouldn't go anywhere near anyone who reaked of garlic."

Louis was born into a wealthy wizarding family in 1880, and-'"

"That will be enough for today, I think." Lupin said, cutting her off. He looked at his watch. "Class dismissed. Ms. Patil, please stay, I wish to speak with you."

Hermione dropped the book she had been trying to put in her bag-_what?_

Looking up, she saw Padma had a surprised but pleased look on her face. She took her time putting her things away, untill it was just Lupin, Padma and her in the spacious classroom.

"Miss Granger, I advise you hurry. You have potions with Professor Black in-" he glanced at his watch once more. "Six minutes. Miss Patil, please come into my office,"

"I've got potions, too, Professor," she said.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll excuse you." He said, holding the door open for her. Smiling in an obviously flirtatious way that made Hermione's insides boil, she walked in. Remus breifly met her eyes as he followed Padma, and she could have sworn she saw him smirk, but it happened too fast to be sure.

Sirius wouldn't get too mad at her for skiving class, would he? No, she decided. He'd understand. She crouched low, and murmured " Altus vox vocis,"

Padma was giggling. "Oh, Professor Lupin," she said. "I don't think I'm nearly as talented as Hermione Granger."

"Of course you are," he said, though Hermione could hear the insincerety in his voice.

"What do you really want, Professor?" Padma asked, her voice low. "I know you didn't keep me here to just compliment me,"

"Maybe I didn't," he said, his own voice very low. Hermione felt slightly sick at the tone in his voice; no. No, no, no.

"So what, exactly, do you want?" Padma asked, her voice breathy.Hermione heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper. "Is this what you want?"

"Oh, God," Remus groaned. "Ahhh,"

Tears welling up in her eyes, Hermione pressed her hands over her mouth in shock, and after taking several deep breaths, she pressed her face to the ground, trying to see under the door, disbelieving what was happening.

"Mmm," Padma moaned, and Lupin gasped. Hermione couldn't see much, but she could see Parviti's legs, and Lupins feet.

Padma was kneeling between them.

Feeling both sick to her stomach and rather pissed, she stood and stormed out of the classroom she had come to despise the past week.

"_Looky, looky, it's potty wee Potter's girlfriend!_

_I don't know her name but her hair is real bushy_

_Her looks make up for it now, though_

_Just look at that tushy!"_ Peaves sang as she walked by.

"Sod off, you little bugger," she muttered, too furious at Remus to really threaten the trouble-making poltergeist.

"Ooh, touchy touchy," Peaves cackled. "So angry, and after a class with Loony, loopy Lupin, too!"

She paused midstep, and turned around to glare at Peaves. Chest heaving, she said in a low, deadly voice, "Don't ever, ever talk about that man to me,"

Anyone else might have cowered under her gaze, but the poltergeist rolled his eyes and blew a loud rasberry at her before zooming away through a wall.

Furious, she stomped down towards the dungeons. When she got nearer to Sirius's classroom, she saw the back of a familiar redhead.

"Ron," she said. He turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"You're late? Merlin, skiving off classes, lagging behind on your work, late to classes…who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" he asked. She gave a little smile and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Oh, shut it, you. Why are you out here?" she asked.

He made and indignant sound and flipped off Sirius's classroom door. "That bugger kicked me out," he said. She furrowed his brow.

"What? Why?" she demanded; why would Sirius throw Ron out of class?

"….I was late." He said, but there was something that told Hermione there was more to the story than that.

"And…?" she asked, but than she realized something. "Why, exactly, did he kick you out?"

"Err…" he said. "I was late because, well, me and Lavender decided to stop and , er, yeah, before class, and I sorta promised her that we wouldn't get in trouble since Sirius is Harry's godfather and all, and when we walked in, he sorta rolled his eyes at us and deducted twety points each and in front of everyone he told us he hoped we used a contraception charm and Lavender was all embarrassed,"

"I'll bet," Hermione said through her laughter.

"So, I called him a stupid prat, and told him he needs to keep his mouth shut and stay out of other people's bussiness, and he told me that I need to respect him in his classroom and that if I didn't like it, I could get my little firecrotch arse out of there."

Hermione nearly fell over laughing, and Ron glared at her.

"I…I…Oh, God, Ron, I'm sorry…" she gasped.

"Oh, no problem. You know how much I love it when people laugh at me." He muttered, leaning against the wall. "You've already missed like half of class, you know that, right?"

She groaned, and straightened herself out. She put her hand on the handle of the door, and looking over her shoulder, she grinned at Ron.

"Firecrotch," she said with a little laugh, and shook her head. As she walked in, all of her classmates were intent on making some kind of fruity smelling potion, and Sirius was walking around and observing, his hands clasped behind his back. His shoulder-length black, silky hair was tied back, and he held his chin high as he looked down at the students, his black teacher's robes billowing as he walked from student to student.

_Trying to fill Snape's shoes,_ Hermione thought. _Trying a bit too hard. _

The door closed behind her with a click, and Sirius looked up.

"Ms. Granger," he said, and something softened in his eyes. "We are-" he looked at the clock. "-thirty-seven minutes into class, and you are just arriving. I do hope that you, unlike your friend, Mr. Weasley, are not late because you had the urge to shag someone in the quidditch supplies closet."

Her heart litterally dropped. "I had a….hold up, in DADA, and I wasn't the one getting a good shag, exactly" she said, giving him a meaningful look.

His eyes narrowed, and he gave a little nod. "Right. I'll speak with Professor Lupin, then. No harm done. Please take your seat. Right, then, everyone. You're potion should be turning lilac by now,"

Nearly everyone, even Neville, smiled and gave each other high-fives.

"Er…Professor?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Sirius asked, and she could hear the humor in his voice.

"What, exactly, did I miss?"

"Oh, of course. I've been teaching the class an anti-hangover potion." He said, and gave her a charming, slightly lopsided smile. "If you lot are anything like my friends and I were when we were in our seventh year at Hogwarts, you'll be needing it."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure, Professor." She smiled. "You were probably the coolest kids on campus."

He walked over and kneeled next to her, acting as though he were explaining something to her as he flipped through her potions book. "You know it, sweet thing." He paused, and he wrote down on a piece of paper:

_Homework for Ms. Hermione Granger_

_An essay on any 7__th__ year standered potion_

_A length of 2½ ft. parchment _

_Due next Monday_

_Prof. Sirius Black_

He looked up at her apolegetically. "I have to, love. I'm sorry, It's better than what I'm giving the rest of the class, though. They have 3 and a half feet on Wolfsbane."

She raised a brow. "Why doesn't that apply to me?"

He cocked his head. "'Mione, you spent three months researching the damned thing and now you make it every month. It'd be pointless….and speaking of Wolfsbane…are you okay?" he asked, and rubbed the side of her thigh in what he obviously meant as a comforting gesture.

"Yes, I suppose," she said quietly.

"Who…who was he with?" Sirius asked.

Just then, the door burst open and Padma came in, looking flustered and tossed, yet none the less pleased with herself.

"I'm sorry, Professor, Professor Lupin needed to….discuss extra credit work with me. I was a bit, er, lost in his class, you see."

"Oh, I can see very well," Sirius muttered as she handed him a note.

His eyes scanned it quickly, and he crumpled it up and threw it in a rubbish bin. "Ms. Patil, please be aware that this is your N.E.W.T. year, and this is Advanced Potions. I will be inclined to drop you from this class if you continue to miss or be tardy. Now take your seat,"

"But it's only the second week of term, and I had a note!" she protested as she took her seat.

"Oh, shut up, Padma," her sister, Parvarti, growled. She then looked up at Sirius and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sure it won't happen again, Professor. I promise,"

He winked at her, and turned his attention to Padma, who was glaring at her sister.

"You'll have to speak with Professor Lupin, then," she said after returning her gaze to Sirius. She had a little smirk on her lips; she obviously thought this would shut Sirius up. He raised his eyebrows and leaned down on her desk, so that had she leaned forward just a mere few inches, she could have kissed him.

"Oh, but Miss Patil, love, I do plan on speaking to your dear Professor Lupin, right after class." He leaned in, so he could whisper in her eat. "Let me tell you something, Padma. I've known Professor Lupin since my fist year at Hogwarts. That is twenty-six years, for the record. Don't kid yourself; do you really think he was thinking of you at all while he dug his fingers into your hips, while he bent you over his desk?"

"W-w-what?" she stuttered, pulling away from him, giving him a panicked look that obviously said '_how in fucking hell did you know?!_' and he simply raised his brows.

"Don't be stupid, Ms. Patil. That's all I have to say for the moment." He looked up at the clock. "Please leave a vial of your potion on my desk for…er, sampling." There was a good amount of amused chuckling around the room. "And then you are excused."

"Professor Black," came a timid voice. He turned around to see Cho Chang, a pretty Asian girl looking up at him.

"Yes, Ms. Chang?" he asked.

"I was wondering, if there was a possibility of me being able to take remedial potions…" she trailed off, looking embarrassed. "You see, I play seeker for the Ravenclaw quidditch team, and I need to keep my grades up to hold my position,"

He was slightly taken aback. "I've never heard that,"

"It's a new rule they've instilled this year," she said. "It's completely mental, of course, but there you have it."

"Yes, I don't think I'm aloud to contradict school rules, but I agree one hundred percent with you,"

"So…?"

"Er..wow. Of course, I'll think about it. I'll let you know in a bit," he said. She blushed and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Professor." She said. "I'll see you Wednesday, then," she said.

He inclined his head. "Till we meet again, my lady," he said, and she giggled before joining her pimply faced friend, Marietta, who looked highly interested, not in the lessons, but in Sirius himself.

_Ugh,_ he thought. _No way. Maybe Chang, but not that-that…thing._ Was that perhaps too shallow of him? _No,_ he decided. After Peter, he had learned never to trust an ugly person.

_Okay, maybe a tad bit vain…_

"Oh, Professor, I'd love- I mean, I'm not that great at potions, either, and I could really use remedial potions." Parvati said.

"Oh, are you offering remedial this term?" Two Ravenclaw boys (Sirius could not remember their names) asked. "Where do we sign up?"

Then he noticed that they were both discreetly checking him out. Remedial potions, remedial potions...people don't just sign up for that. He laughed.

"I'll try to figure something out, and I'll have Professor Dumbledore announce it at dinner by next Tuesday," he said.A few more students had been listening and, with smug smiles on their faces, left the classroom.

When he turned to talk to Padma, he was only to discover she had slipped out while he was being questioned about the extra lessons.

Hermione was gone as well, but had left him a quickly scribbled note:

_Don't worry about it. I'm fine, I promise. Thank you, though. I'm sorry I couldn't stay, Ron was waiting, and he's a right beast when he's hungry. _

_Love, Hermione_

_PS-Harry's coming this weekend, did he tell you?_

Smiling, Sirius tucked the little note into his robes and left for lunch.


	14. For the better? Maybe not

**Yay, two chappies in one day****! Enjoy!**

**Okay, well this chapter is rated N17 for sexual situations. Don't like, don't read. **

**Mucho Love, Autumn **

_**Chapter 14:**_

Hermione was sitting in a bathroom stall, her knees drawn to her chest, as she decided what she was going to do about tonight. It was Tuesday; the full moon was two days away, and she had brewed the Wolfsbane as she had promised she would.

The problem was, she didn't know if she could work up the nerve to waltz right into his rooms and hand it to him without damging her dignity more so than she already had.

She could ask Sirius to deliver it for her, but then she came off as insecure and weak.

No, she thought. Sirius would never judge you because of that…

Then she realized that she couldn't ask Sirius; he and Remus weren't on the best of terms lately. Oh, God, and it was all her fault, wasn't it?

She had been toying with them both…of course she hadn't meant to. She was new to this… sure, she had slept with three boys. Three times. That's all.

Was that so bad for her age? She knew girls that had been with half the guys at school…

Girls like Lavender and Padma.

"Please don't let him think I'm like that," she whispered to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hastily shut up as the bathroom door pushed open and two girls came in gossiping. It was a moment before Hermione recognized the voices: Padma and Parvatie.

"We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow," Parvati said, and Hermione heard them rummaging through their bags, most likely for make-up.

"So we do," Padma replied. "What's your point?"

"You fucked Professor Lupin, I know you did." Parvati said quickly and something dropped to the ground.

"So what if I did? The man's absolutely gorgeous, and don't try and act like you would have done different. I've seen the way you practically drool over him and Black,"Padma snapped. "'Oh, I need remedial potions, too, Professor. I'm sooo bad at them,'" she said in a high pitched whiney voice. She snorted. "Please, Parv. I know you're not bad at potions, not at all. You just want more time around him,"

"I won't deny it," Parvati said. "But sex with a teacher! Lupin! Won't it be awkward, seeing him after that?"

Padma laughed. "Of course not."

"Mmhmm,"

"It was just sex, it's not like we made a lifetime commitment. Merlin, he was good, though."

"…really?"

"Oh, yes. You know what they say about werewolves? It's true." She smacked her lips, and more rummaging was heard.

"Wow,"

"Oh, love, this was was more that 'wow', it was like, DAMN!"

"I'll never be able to look at him the same way," Parvati sighed. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall, yeah?"  
"Yeah," Padma said, and their was more rummaging yet as the door creaked shut. "Maybe I'll go at it with him again," she murmured to herself. "That was the biggest I've ever had, and maybe he'll up my grades,"

Before Hermione knew what she was doing, she threw open the stall door with a slam, causing Padma to jump.

"What the fuck, Granger!" she screeched. She had smeared her lipstick down the side of her face. "What are you doing, you nasty haired skank, spying on people?"

"You daft bitch!" Hermione snarled, and without thinking she had reached out and slapped the darker girl with force, the sound echoing off of the tiled walls. "How dare you, you filthy whore? Fucking a teacher to get better grades? Why not just go and give Dumbledore head and see if he'll give you your degree early?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Padma demanded, and she jumped on Hermione, knocking both of them to the floor, with her on top. "How dare you speak to me like that?" she screached as she clawed at Hermione's face with her nails. The next few moments were a blur of hissed insults, scratching and hair pulling, slapping and a titty twister or two from Padma, before she came to her senses and decked the bitch.

There was a loud crack as Hermione's knuckles collided with Padma's face.

"AHHH!" Padma screamed, clutching at her nose, trying to contain the flow of blood.

The bathroom door burst open, and Remus was standing there, his brow furrowed. His eyes widened so much when he took in the scene before him that Hermione was surprised his eyeballs didn't fall out of their sockets.

"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD WHORE, HOW DARE YOU!" Padma screamed, and Remus felt his jaw hit the floor.

"Girls," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "Girls!"

Padma spun around, just realizing he was there, and began to sob.

"P-p-professor, she…I think she broke my nose," she said, her voice sounding muffled because of her hands trying to control the blood.

"Oh, Merlin, Padma, hurry up and get to the hospital wing," he said, and beginning to cry hysterically, she rushed out of the bathroom, and they heard her wailing all the way down the corridor.

His gaze, nearly all gold, fell on Hermione. "You. Come with me," he said, his voice stern. Without speaking, she picked up her things and followed him as he led her silently to his classroom, and then into office.

"You're not taking me the Professor McGonagall," she said as he unlocked the door.

"You know I don't want to do that," he said, his voice low. He closed the door behind them. "What were you thinking?" he asked her, shaking his head in disbelief. "What possesed you to do something as foolish as starting a muggle brawl on the floor of a girl's lavortory?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I _am_ muggle born, and I _was_ raised like a muggle, so I'm going to kick a girls ass like a _muggle_."

"This has nothing to do with your being muggleborn, Hermione," Remus said.

"Oh, back to Hermione now, is it? Decide what the fuck you want to call me, I hate this switching back and forth! I hate not knowing whether to call you Remus or 'Professor'! I hate that we don't even have a friendship anymore, that my only confident is Sirius, that I felt sick when I heard you and that bitch yesterday after class! I hate how much it hurts that you are just as much of a prejudiced fucker as Patil and Slytherins, that you don't even defend me when she calls me a mudblood!" she shouted, letting everything pour out.

"You just broke her nose, Hermione!" he shouted back, defending himself. "In any other situation, under any other circumstances I would have taken her to the headmaster for saying something like that, but Hermione, the girl was a wreck!"

"You're just defending her because she put out!"

"You're bloody mental," he said.

"I AM NOT MENTAL! YOU SHAGGED A STUDENT!" she shouted. "AND YOU DID IT TO MAKE ME JEALOUS!"

"I NEVER MEANT IT TO GO THAT FAR!" He bellowed, not denying that he had acted to make her jealous.

They were both breathing hard, and it was then they each became aware of how close together they were, their chests almost touching.

"How far was it meant to go, then?" she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I only meant to talk to her for a while, flirtm maybe a bit of kissing, but nothing more,"

"Then how'd she end up on her knees?" Hermione breathed.

"I had no idea how she was…I thought she was so much more innocent than that…" he awallowed hard, entraced by her beautiful eyes, yearning to feel the softness of her lips on his. "And then it just happened, and I didn't stop it, because in some sick twisted way, I felt like I was getting back at you for Harry and Sirius…"

"Remus," she whispered. All the physical fighting with Padma and now hearing him apologize, feeling the heat radiating off of his body, she needed him. Without hesitation, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Words couldn't express how relieved she was when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. His velvety tongue plunged deep into her mouth, and violently battled her own for dominance. He backed her up so she was sitting on his desk. He wasted no time in pushing her skirt up and her panties down.

Trying desperately to catch her breath, Hermione tugged jerkily at his zipper and pushed his navy blue slacks down. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, and looked into her eyes, giving her one last chance to back away, but she ran a small, delicate hand down his cheek and looked at him expectantly.

With one last fleeting look, he plunged into her, and they both cried out.

His hands trembled as he quickly unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it off of her shoulders. He began to thrust into her as he suckled and gently bit down on her neck, revelling in every moan and gasp that he earned.

"Oh, God, Remus," she breathed as he traced his tongue along her sensitive collar bone.

His hands roamed up her thighs and he slid themunder her warm, soft arse, and lifted her slightly, so she slid further down onto his aching cock.

"Mmm," he groaned as she cried out again, and hung onto him. Slowly he lifted her up and down, feeling her muscles tighten around him, it was all he could do to keep from coming too soon.

"Merlin, Mione," he gasped as she shuddered, and she began to pulse around him, her tight cunt swallowing him.

She screamed suddenly and bit down hard on his shoulder as her body spasmed in his hands. He cried out as he spilled his seed deep within her. He carried her to the couch, where he carefully laid down on his back with her still on top of him. She repositioned herself, so she was laying down on top of him, her head resting on his chest.

His fingers absentmindedly stroked her soft curls, and as their breathing steadied, they slowly fell asleep, clinging to one another.

When Sirius flooed into Remus's office to ask for help setting up the remedial lessons, he was only half surprised to find him and Hermione cuddle up together, Remus without his pants.

Smiling, her covered them with a blanket, made sure the door was locked, and let himself out.

The lessons could wait.


End file.
